Les Secrets de Poudlard
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses dans les recoins de l'école de Magie de Poudlard! Rating M, prudes, homophobes, et extrémistes de tout poils, passez votre chemin. :) Disclaimer: tout est à JKR, je lui emprunte son univers et ses personnages, les lieux etc pour rêver un peu plus loin.
1. La Salle de Bain des Secrets

La salle de bain des secrets

La journée avait été épuisante, tant pour Ginny et Hermione que pour Ron et Harry. Cette quatrième année (et troisième pour Ginny) n'était pas de tout repos. Pour commencer, ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux à Poudlard. Avec le Tournoi des Sorciers, une délégation de Beauxbatons et une autre de Durmstrang les avaient rejoints. Ajouté à ça, il avait fallu qu'un crétin mette le nom d'Harry dans la fameuse coupe. Et par conséquent, Ron tirait une tête de six pieds de long depuis l'incident. Harry et lui étaient en froid et les deux amies ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux, et parlent une bonne fois pour toute.

Hermione flirtait avec Viktor Krum, fraternisant aux yeux de tous avec l'ennemi, mais elle répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le Tournoi permettait aussi de « mieux comprendre les cultures, approfondir leur connaissance et se faire des amis en dehors de l'école de Poudlard ». Ginny lui glissait très souvent à l'oreille que « pour le coup 'Mione, effectivement tu approfondi tes connaissances… et sa bouche » avant de s'enfuir, ne prenant pas le risque de recevoir un coup de livre sur la tête. Ginny elle, sortait avec Neville, et avait des vues sur Harry, qui rougissait chaque fois qu'il voyait la petite rousse entrer en trombe dans une pièce.

En ce matin de décembre, gris, froid et humide, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient sur les bancs du stade pour regarder la rencontre d'entraînement entre Gryffondor et Pouffsoufle. Ron fulminait. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais il râlait, marmonnait et faisait encore une fois la tête. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de lever simultanément les yeux au ciel.

Les Gryffondors ayant perdus, il avait fallu aux filles supporter Harry qui ronchonnait en plus de Ron. Et du reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mécontents d'avoir perdu contre les blaireaux.

Le soir, dans la grande salle, Ginny se débrouillait toujours pour se mettre à coté d'Hermione, avide de connaissances, lui posant des dizaines de questions auxquelles son ainée répondait inlassablement. C'était devenu presque un rituel. Mais ce soir là, Hermione trainait à venir au repas, Ginny attendait patiemment, elle devait être avec Krum encore. Une pointe de jalousie perça dans le cœur de la jeune Weasley.

Hermione arriva, le visage fermé, peu souriante et ne leur dit pas bonsoir. Ginny leva un sourcil en sa direction tandis que Miss Granger prenait place. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur dortoir, Ginny attrapa le bras d'Hermione.

« 'Mione, il se passe quoi ? »

« Rien, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Viktor, ça passera. »

« Je connais ce regard… Écoute, Cédric Diggory a dit à Harry le mot de passe pour la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Tu sais pour son œuf de dragon en or qu'il doit ouvrir. Toi et moi, on est un peu à cran en ce moment, on pourrait, enfin, si tu veux, y faire une incursion, histoire de se sortir un peu la tête de nos tracas habituels, tu vois ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais, qui lui fit regretter aussitôt ses paroles. Puis l'aînée baissa les épaules et murmura un « bon d'accord » peu enjouée. Ginny était ravie, elle allait enfin savoir le pourquoi du comment et sa curiosité allait être assouvie. Elle emprunta la cape de Harry pour surveiller les allées et venues dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets, mettant au point un emploi du temps de l'occupation de celle-ci afin de choisir le meilleur moment pour y aller. Le mercredi c'était parfait, personne entre la fin des cours et l'heure du coucher. Elle en informa Hermione qui commença a lui dire que le jeudi elle devait rendre tel et tel devoir et qu'il fallait qu'elle le peaufine mais Ginny l'interrompit aussitôt, faisant valoir, avec justesse, que tous ses devoirs étaient déjà finis et peaufinés depuis le jour où elle les avait eus à faire. Hermione ne trouva rien à répliquer et accepta.

Le mercredi, donc, Ginny et Hermione, sous la cape de Harry, s'introduisirent dans la salle de bains (« fraîcheur des pins » !) et la porte leur ouvrit un petit paradis. Toute de marbre blanc, la pièce était assez lumineuse. Éclairée par un lustre de chandelles, et quelques autres flottant dans la pièce, cela donnait un coté romantique et confortable, la lumière des bougies flottant dans l'air se reflétant sur un impressionnant amalgame de tuyaux d'or placés au centre de la baignoire. Une baignoire, plutôt une petite piscine, relativement profonde et rectangulaire. Sur chaque robinet était gravé un petit symbole, un fruit, un arbre, un animal, une fleur… trois rangées de robinets étaient superposées, faisant fortement ressembler l'amalgame de tuyau à une fontaine jaillissante. Au mur était accroché un tableau, avec une sirène aux cheveux blonds dorés, profondément endormie.

Les deux amies étaient bouche bée, elles étaient loin d'avoir pu imaginer telle splendeur pour les préfets. Se remettant vite de leur ébahissement, les filles se dirigèrent vers les robinets, scrutant chaque gravure et choisissant leur parfum. Ginny en tourna un, libérant une eau dorée, avec un léger parfum de cannelle et de pomme cuite Hermione à son tour choisit un robinet, déversant cette fois une eau bleutée à l'odeur de pin. Ginny ouvrit un troisième robinet, sur la rangée du milieu, emplissant l'air de bulles roses qui n'éclataient pas. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour délivrer cette fois une mousse épaisse et opaque, d'un bleu laiteux presque blanc. La mousse était chaude et douce au toucher et ne se dispersait pas dans l'eau, la recouvrant totalement comme un nuage de crème chantilly sur un gâteau.

Hermione plia la cape d'invisibilité qu'elles avaient abandonnée à la porte, puis la cape sous le bras s'enferma dans le petit vestiaire pour se déshabiller. Elle plia correctement ses habits, qu'elle mis en pile sur la cape, à l'abri de l'eau qui aurait pu passer sous la porte de la cabine. Elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements. Et s'empressa de rejoindre Ginny dans l'immense baignoire. Cette dernière n'avait pas la même patience que son aînée. Elle avait ôté tous ses vêtements au bord de l'eau, ils formaient un tas brouillon, et qu'importe si l'eau les éclaboussait un peu. Elle s'était ensuite jetée à l'eau sans cérémonie, plongeant avec délice dans le liquide parfumé, créant ainsi un trou dans la mousse duveteuse. Hermione plus calme et plus dans la retenue, avait trempé un orteil au préalable, puis s'apercevant que l'eau était à la température parfaite, avait descendu les marches calmement et posément.

Une fois entièrement mouillée, Hermione commença à faire quelques longueurs pour se délasser. Ginny, adossée au rebord, jacassait gaiement sur tel ou tel sujet, mais miss Granger ne l'écoutait que peu, sa tête ne faisant surface que pour respirer. A chaque fois qu'Hermione arrivait vers Ginny, elle sentait un trouble l'envahir. Chaque fois, elle se permettait d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler le corps de sa jeune amie. Sa peau si blanche qu'on la pensait faite de rayon de lune, ses courbes parfaites qui malgré son âge n'avaient rien à envier de ses aînées. Ses seins ronds et bien formés, rehaussés de jolis mamelons couleur pétale de rose. Hermione se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de venir ici avec elle. Pour chasser ses pensées, elle se remit à nager essayant de garder la tête dans la mousse lorsqu'elle arrivait près de son amie.

Ginny excédée de voir Hermione nager comme pour s'entraîner à un quelconque championnat lui attrapa la main quand elle passa devant elle. Hermione sortit de l'eau essoufflée, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à Ginny.

« 'Mione, enfin, on est venue se détendre ici pas faire des longueurs comme des Selkies ! »

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, prétextant que c'était sa façon à elle de se détendre, mais Ginny n'en cru pas un mot.

-' « Mione, dis moi, il se passe quoi avec Krum ? Vous semblez filer le parfait amour et dix minutes après tu tire une tête pas possible... »

« Oh rien, c'est juste qu'il est un peu... rustre. Enfin il n'embrasse pas très bien, et il est pas assez doux. Mais pour lui sa façon de faire c'est doux. Il ne comprend pas... »

« lui doux ? Il ressemble à un ours des cavernes »

Elle éclata de rire devant la tête d'Hermione. Elle remarqua aussi que son ainée avait gardé ses sous-vêtements, mais n'en fit rien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, Hermione, il y a des tas de jolis garçons à Poudlard. Pourquoi Krum ? Pour faire enrager mon frère ? Tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup... et puis de la douceur, tu peux en trouver ailleurs. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Krum repart à la fin du Tournoi, tu peux bien voir ailleurs, il n'en saura rien ! »

« Ginny ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! »

Hermione arborait une expression outrée. Ginny la regarda, un peu amusée et lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

« maintenant que tu as les yeux fermés, je vais te poser deux questions. Tu devras y répondre sans ouvrir les yeux et sans réfléchir trop longtemps. (Hermione opina du chef) Pourquoi tu as garder tes sous-vêtements ? On est entre nous ! Il n'y a que nous ! »

« Oh. Je suis un peu pudique, et puis je n'aime pas trop mon corps... et j'avais peur d'avoir froid. »

« Tu vas surtout tremper ta robe de sorcier en la remettant... mais passons. Et ma deuxième question... Si tu recevais la douceur dont tu as tant besoin, l'accepterais tu sans réfléchir ? »

« Je... (Elle fronça les sourcil) Oui je crois que oui. Entre Harry et Ron qui se prennent le bec à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, le stress du Tournoi et des cours, et Krum la limace qui m'embrasse si horriblement, je pense que oui. Enfin, évidemment ça dépends de qui il s'agit. »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui laisserait des traces. Son amie avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, un peu choquée et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de son amie. Elle était surprise, mais c'était tellement doux. Elle lui murmura un « merci » et Ginny posa sa main sur sa joue.

Tandis que la jolie rousse caressait le visage d'Hermione, celle ci s'était rapprochée. Elle tendit les lèvres et de nouveau, elles s'embrassèrent. Plus longtemps, plus langoureusement. La main de Ginny avait quitté la joue pour se glisser dans le dos, caressant lentement le long de la colonne du bout des doigts. Hermione se raidit un peu, pas très rassurée. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Alors 'Mione, c'est assez doux pour toi ? »

« Bien plus que ça oui, mais c'est... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny l'en empêcha en plaquant une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un robinet vint les surprendre en s'ouvrant tout seul, une odeur de myrte se répandit dans la pièce, envoûtante. Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur, même la magnifique salle de bains des préfets avaient quelques défauts de tuyauterie. Ginny plongea sous l'eau pour se réchauffer un peu les épaules, mais en vérité, elle voulait elle aussi admirer le corps d'Hermione. Sa peau semblait halée, douce et sucrée, mais avec l'eau parfumée et colorée, Ginny s'en remit à son imagination. Lorsqu'elle remonta. Hermione souriait doucement.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore avec douceur, après tout, c'est ce qu'Hermione voulait. De la douceur. Et toujours avec autant de douceur, Ginny colla son corps au sien. Elle la désirait si fort, mais il fallait qu'elle soit douce. Elle fit glisser la bretelle de soutien-gorge sur le bras et passa sa main dans le dos courbé d'Hermione pour faire sauter les agrafes. Celle-ci émit un petit cri et tenta de retenir ledit soutien-gorge. Ginny secoua la tête et la brune retira ses mains et se laissa faire. Avec un immense sourire, la rouquine passa sa mains sur le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sa main gauche s'attarda à cet endroit tandis que la droite glissait doucement vers le sein rond de son amie. Hermione s'enhardit un peu et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ginny, elle lui caressa la nuque, la faisant frissonner, puis embrassa sa joue, son oreille, son épaule. La plus jeune des Weasley prenait toujours les devants et se pencha pour embrasser le téton qui se tendait vers elle; du bout de la langue, elle l'excita un peu plus, arrachant un léger gémissement au passage. De sa main, elle caressait l'autre sein, titillant du bout des doigts la perle de chair qui durcissait au fur et à mesure. Elle n'osait pas descendre plus bas de peur de froisser Hermione. Tout en continuant à lécher et mordiller le mont de chair, elle posa ses deux mains sur la taille et caressa les hanches avec douceur. Hermione se sentait dans un état inconnu, elle avait chaud mais frissonnait, et tremblait un peu mais en même temps, elle sentait une excitation étrange la parcourir; le plus bizarre à ses yeux était la sensation douce et chaude qu'elle commençait à ressentir en son entrejambe. En dépit de l'eau dans laquelle elles étaient immergées, elle se sentait humide. Sentant Ginny se délaisser de son sein, Hermione se colla à elle et l'embrassa passant se main dans son dos pour apprécier la courbe de ses reins. Elle caressa le galbe de ses fesses, dessina du bout du doigts sur la peau fine et laiteuse de sa peau. Elle ressentait de petits courants électriques dans toute son anatomie à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur la jolie rousse. Son corps était parfait, mais elle était inquiète de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Jamais auparavant elle avait ressenti une telle chose.

Ginny appréciait que son amie se laisse aller peu à peu. Elle reproduisait sur le dos d'Hermione ce qu'elle sentait dans son propre dos. Une main toujours posée sur le sein, l'autre dans le dos, elle savourait chaque instant. Puis prise par une pulsion, elle lâcha la sphère charnue pour glisser la main sur le ventre plat et caressa la peau juste sous l'élastique de la culotte. Hermione gémit et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle lui demandait plus ! Ginny jubilait intérieurement. Pour rassurer la brunette, elle l'embrassa tout en caressant le tissu qui collait à l'intimité de celle-ci. Hermione haletait doucement, mêlant excitation peur et contentement. Ginny ôta sa main, pour frotter sa peau nue contre la culotte d'Hermione. La bouche de son amie forma un O de plaisir appréciant le contact.

"Hermione, je peux... enfin, ta culotte... on peut euh..?"

"Oui, (dans un soupir elle rajouta:) je t'en supplie apprends moi encore..."

Délicatement, avec le bout des doigts, Ginny, fit le tour de l'élastique, caressant ainsi la peau sensible, faisant glisser l'objet du délit pour l'enlever puis la jeta au sol en direction de la cabine. Elle reprit sa position tout contre Hermione. Elles se frottaient tendrement l'une à l'autre, s'embrassant et se caressant. Mais Ginny comme Hermione voulaient plus que ça, elles le sentaient en elles. Un besoin irrépressible de se frotter plus vite et plus fort les tenaillaient mais aucune des deux n'osaient.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, un petit toussotement. C'était une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien. Mimi Geignarde! Elles se raidirent toutes deux, le fantôme était une habituée des lieux et elles avaient complètement oublié ce détail!

Hermione était mortifiée d'être surprise dans un instant de faiblesse et de volupté. Ginny s'en moquait éperdument, ça n'était pas la première fois que Mimi la voyait prendre du plaisir, car les toilettes des filles étaient devenues son refuge quand elle avait besoin de... de se soulager d'une envie tenace. À voix basse, presque un murmure elle soumit son idée à Hermione, tout en continuant de la caresser.

"écoute j'ai confiance, elle m'a toujours couverte pour... pour autre chose. Et puis, tu n'as pas envie de la faire enrager un peu? Elle qui ne ressentira pas le désir physique, ni la douceur de tes caresses, (elle fit une pause laissant Hermione réfléchir) imagine sa frustration quand elle ne pourra pas gouter au bonheur de sentir ma langue ou la tienne..."

A cette idée Hermione rougit. Non pas l'idée de faire enrager Mimi, mais plutôt l'idée de sentir la langue de Ginny visiter les contrebas de son corps. Elle pris sur elle pour accepter la présence de Mimi et plongea ses yeux dans le regard noisette de Ginny. Une langue vint chercher l'autre, dessinant des arabesques délicates, puis un mordillement gentil tira un petit cri de plaisir à Ginny. Hermione prenait plaisir à tenter une nouvelle approche. La main de la rouquine redescendit vers l'intimité de son amie, caressant la chair gonflée de désir, dessinant du bout du doigt les contours, palpant avec douceur le léger duvet qui recouvrait la peau. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, elle tenta de reproduire sur Ginny ce qu'elle ressentait, touchant, caressant, découvrant une peau souple et tendue, lisse et imberbe, appréciant malgré l'eau autour d'elles l'humidité de sa compagne du moment.

Ainsi elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir humide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Mimi qui semblait triste. Ginny la fit se mettre dos au rebord et l'invita a mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle la tenait une main dans le dos, l'autre malaxant doucement un sein. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit son bassin partir en avant, bougeant légèrement en va-et-vient, elle se frottait lentement contre la fleur de Ginny, ressentant à cette instant une sensation de félicité. Ginny rougit de ce frottement, quel plaisir de sentir Hermione contre elle, les lèvres de son entrejambe écartées et écrasées contre les siennes. Elle avait du mal a respirer normalement.

D'un regard, elle reçu l'autorisation de prendre les devants, s'écartant un peu de son ainée, elle passa un doigt sur le petit bouton de chair si sensible, arrachant un cri. Mimi fit un petit commentaire car elle ne pouvais pas ressentir le toucher physique. Mais Ginny la renvoya paitre. Enhardit par les gémissements et les cris rauques, elle abandonna le petit bouton de rose et glissa un doigt dans l'antre humide. Les seins de son amie sautaient en rythme avec la respiration saccadée. Pour parfaire le tout, elle posa son pouce sur l'endroit le plus sensible de son sexe, décrivant de petits cercles réguliers. Hermione face à elle respirait avec difficulté, elle éprouvait tant de plaisir qu'elle ne savait plus ou elle était. Même la présence du fantôme ne la gênait plus, au contraire, il lui semblait qu'être regardée ne faisait que décupler son bonheur. Elle lui lança un regard gourmand et s'aperçut avec stupeur que Mimi tentait de se caresser aussi. Une tache plus clair maculait l'entrejambe de sa robe fantomatique.

Ginny faisait de petit va-et-viens en plus des cercles, elle voyait que ça rendait Hermione complètement dingue, elle accéléra un peu, mordillant au passage les tétons l'un après l'autre. Elle savait exactement où positionner son doigts pour qu'Hermione se libère, mais elle attendait encore un peu. Elle retira son doigt, laissant son amie respirer un peu et lui ordonna de s'assoir sur le rebords; celle-ci s'exécuta et la rouquine lui écarta doucement les cuisses. À cette hauteur, elle avait vue sur l'antre du désir, petits monts de chair rose gonflés de plaisir, humides et chauds. Délicatement, elle écarta la peau, glissant de nouveau son doigt, quelques aller-retour plus tard, elle inséra un second doigts, tirant de nouveau un cri de la bouche d'Hermione; cette dernière avait posé les mains en arrière mais la position lui faisait mal aux poignets. Elle pris la décision de s'allonger, s'abandonnant complètement à sa compagne. Mimi s'assit non loin d'elles, semblant apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à elle, la robe relevée au maximum, elle devait ressentir du plaisir car elle se caressait doucement. Ginny l'invita a se positionner face à elle assise sur Hermione. Le contact froid du fantôme fit crier la brunette mais Ginny repris son manège du bout des doigts réchauffant la chair. Hermione gémissait "encore encore" ou bien "plus loin...". Ginny obéissait pour le moment. Mais la tentation était trop grand, elle approcha son visage de cette fleur éclose, inspirant l'effluve divin que produisait Hermione, elle mordilla les lèvres entrouvertes, se délectant de chaque soupirs et de chaque gémissements. Doucement, elle ôta ses doigts, en plaça un sur le clitoris gonflé et dur, et plongea sa langue dans la fente humide. Quel goût elle avait! Un vrai délice. Elle lécha tout d'abord puis commença a titiller la peau, allant et venant de plus en plus vite, récupérant le nectar qui coulait doucement. De sa deuxième main elle chassa Mimi puis glissa de nouveau un doigt dans la chair, de plus en plus vite, elle sentait se rétracter la fleur sur elle. Elle embrassa le bouton de chair puis le mordilla, faisant crier Hermione plus fort qu'auparavant. Elle le suçota, tirant d'autres cris, entrecoupés de gémissement, tout son être travaillait à lui faire du bien, et c'était réussi. Elle finit par glisser trois doigts au total, bougeant doucement à l'intérieur de son amie pour trouver l'endroit ultime et le trouva facilement, le bassin de cette dernière bougea en conséquence. Elle sentait la jouissance monté en son amie, elle se sentait fébrile aussi, se retenant de se toucher elle-même. De plus en plus vite, elle martyrisait le bouton de chair qui tendait vers elle, accompagnée de ses doigts, elle se senti prisonnière des chairs quand Hermione se libéra dans un cri rauque et long. Elle retira doucement ses doigts et continua quelques secondes de lécher toute l'intimité de son amie, pour prolongé le désir.

Puis elle vint s'allonger à ses cotés, le sexe contre la main d'Hermione; elle savait qu'elle pouvait monter beaucoup plus vite et qu'avec son degrés d'excitation ça ne mettrait pas longtemps a venir. Mimi de son coté contemplait avec envie les deux jeunes filles. Elle continuait à se caresser, semblant prendre énormément de plaisir. Ses gémissements ressemblaient pourtant a des grincements de portes. Ginny se frotta à la main tendue, invitant son amie à la caresser.

" 'Mione, tu as juste a me caresser a l'extérieur, je vais venir très vite. Mais si tu en a envie tu peux te glisser toute entière en moi..."

Hermione la regarda surprise et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et commença a caresser Ginny, la laissant la guider de la voix. Ginny aimait sentir les caresses, les longs doigts fins de son amie glissait le long de sa peau caressant et touchant tout. Hermione découvrit le petit bouton de chair, celui dont on parle tant et le caressa avec un peu trop de vigueur, elle s'arrêta en entendant le cri. "Non continue! Explore en profondeur" lui intima Ginny. Ce qu'elle fit avec bonheur, un doigt après l'autre. Ginny était plus expérimentée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, elle la guidait aussi du bassin, la faisant appuyer au bon endroit. De la paume, elle caressait le clitoris, du bout des doigts elle visitait l'antre du plaisir. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Ginny hurla, se libéra et gémit longtemps, animée par les soubresauts de l'orgasme. Mimi grinça aussi fortement et les filles en déduisirent qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins.

Toutes deux se remirent à l'eau pour se reposer de ce moment de jouissance commune. Et se jurèrent de recommencer aussi souvent que possible.

TBC


	2. La Nouvelle

Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne se suivent pas forcément chronologiquement parlant.

Nous quittons la cinquième année d'Hermione pour se retrouver dans sa septième année. Je tacherais de prévenir à chaque fois !

Quand à ma lenteur pour poster, eh bien, cela dépend toujours de mon inspiration et du temps que j'ai pour écrire.

Comme d'hab, tout est à JKR, je m'en inspire, j'ajoute des OC et je m'éclate avec son monde.

Bises mes licornes d'amour :)

Ici, nous retrouvons Hermione en septième année avec une nouvelle élève (OC).

* * *

« Hermione ! »

« hum hum »

« Hermione ! HERMIOOONE »

« Ginny, pas maintenant, je t'aime beaucoup mais j'aimerais finir ce livre, je passe mes ASPICs cette année ! »

« Merdeuuuh ! Hermione, tu liras plus tard, on est encore en Novembre ! Regarde la grande porte ! »

Hermione consentit à lever les yeux vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Un conciliabule s'y tenait, mettant en scène McGonagall, Hagrid, Solonius Grixpel, le nouveau professeur de DCFM et Madame Bibine. Hermione leva un sourcil, bizarre cette réunion professorale à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le silence s'était fait, tous les élèves présents tentaient d'entendre des bribes de la conversation. Mais la directrice de Poudlard avait rusé, utilisant un sortilège de protection pour cacher leurs paroles.

Ginny soupira et se replongea dans la contemplation de son petit déjeuner. Hermione avait toujours le nez plongé dans son livre, mangeant distraitement un bout de pâtisserie française. Harry et Ron avaient déserté la salle depuis longtemps, laissant Ginny et Hermione seules dans un tête à tête silencieux. Mais cela ne gênait aucunement les filles. Au contraire, elles en profitaient (quand Hermione n'avait pas le nez dans son livre) pour se jeter des œillades complices et coquines, en toute discrétion. Arrivées respectivement en sixième et septième année, elles s'étonnaient encore que personne n'ait eu vent de leur petit secret. Mimi Geignarde avait gardé le silence sur leur activité dans la Salle De Bains des Préfets, à leur grand soulagement.

Vers dix heures, entre le cours de DCFM et l'arithmancie pour Hermione, et entre les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et les cours de Potions pour Ginny, toutes deux se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour passer quelques minutes seules ensemble. Assises dans un canapé confortable de velours brun, elles s'enlaçaient tendrement, déposant, l'une et l'autre de doux baisers sur leur peau. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes mais Hermione mit fin à leurs câlins.

« Ginny, il faut qu'on retourne en cours avant de se faire démasquer. »

« Un peu de retard ne nous démasquera pas... tu n'es vraiment pas joueuse tu sais ! »

« Je sais, mais je passe mes ASPICs cette année et... »

« Oui OUI je le sais ! très bien ! Retourne en cours alors ! On se verra peut-être au repas si tu n'es pas trop prise par tes révisions évidemment ! »

Ginny sortit furieuse de la Salle sur Demande et en claqua la porte violemment.

Elle commençait à en avoir un peu assez de ces cachotteries. Certes elles avaient toutes les deux une relation, et toutes les deux avaient un petit copain, mais quand bien même, ça n'était pas le moyen-âge, les gens comprendraient bien qu'elles s'aimaient à leur façon. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre au grand jour aux côtés d'Hermione et de Harry sans avoir à se Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne savait pas trop où sa relation allait avec Ron, et ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ses chances avec lui. Par conséquent, elle préférait lui cacher sa relation avec sa petite sœur, craignant de lourdes représailles si jamais cela lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Ginny n'écouta strictement rien au cours de potions du professeur Slughorn. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la façon dont Hermione l'avait lâchement abandonnée selon elle, et tournait et retournait dans se tête chaque instant de leur bref passage dans la Salle sur Demande...

Hermione de son coté ne se tracassait pas de ça. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son livre et son cours, suivant avec assiduité et posant des questions dès que possible, au grand dam de Septima Vector, le professeur en charge du poste.

Lorsque le repas arriva, Ron et Harry s'étonnèrent de la froideur distante entre les deux amies. Mais la directrice, Minerva McGonagall les interrompit dans leurs pensées.

« Mes chers élèves, Nous avons attendu ce repas, où nous sommes tous réunis pour faire une répartition express, en effet, depuis ce matin, une nouvelle élève vient nous rejoindre pour le restant de l'année. Elle vient de Beauxbâtons, la bien connue académie française de Magie. Son niveau scolaire est équivalent à notre septième année, mais pour qu'elle puisse se faire à nos cours, à notre rythme et à notre fonctionnement, elle passera quelques temps en sixième année. Je vous prie de l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Le silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle se transforma en brouhaha, vite arrêté par Minerva. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur son tabouret, la Grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant passé une jeune fille blonde assez menue, au sourire timide et aux yeux noisettes. Des chuchotements se firent sur son passage, mais une tension silencieuse les remplaça quand elle arriva au tabouret. Le Choixpeau marmonna un instant, remua ses plis de cuir, finalement, il se redressa et annonça :

«Gryffondor ! »

Des cris de joie retentirent à la table des Lions et la nouvelle fut accueillie à bras ouverts.

Ginny pris les devant et la harcela de question avant même qu'elle ai pu poser une fesse sur le banc.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? Tu habitait ou ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Tu voudrais bien que je sois ton guide de sixième année ? J'y suis en sixième ! »

« euh Je m'appelle Lucie, je viens de, enfin je ne pense pas que tu connaisse, c'est un peu paumé comme coin le Berry... et oui j'ai une sœur et un frère et je veux bien que tu me serve de guide si tu est capable de ne pas m'assommer de questions à chaque pas qu'on fera ! »

Puis elle éclata de rire. Ginny la suivit puis les autres alentours se mirent à rire aussi. Tous connaissaient l'exubérance de Ginny et sa joie de vivre. Lucie se présenta à ceux qui étaient le plus proches d'elle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville et quelques autres.

Ginny lui montra toutes les salles de cours, prenant son rôle de guide très au sérieux. Elle lui apprit aussi les passages secrets et les cachettes de Poudlard, hormis la Salle Sur Demande. Elle l'amena à la cuisine où Lucie fut stupéfaite de voir les elfes de maison accéder aux moindres désirs des humains. De la tour d'astronomie aux couloirs de Serpentard, Lucie connaissait maintenant chaque recoin de Poudlard. Son immersion en Sixième année touchait à sa fin, et Ginny regrettait de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas plus tôt.

Le vendredi, avant le week-end où Lucie prendrait ses quartiers dans le dortoir des septième année, Ginny tint à l'amener près de la forêt interdite, non loin du Lac. Elle lui parla longuement des créatures vivantes sous l'eau, lui montra la flore avoisinante, lui raconta les êtres de la forêt... Elle lui tendit la main pour l'attirer vers un coin de pelouse, puis l'embrassa rapidement, gênée par sa propre audace. Lucie se recula un peu et la regarda d'un air un peu triste.

« Ginny, je... enfin, je ne suis pas de ce genre là tu sais... je t'aime bien mais pas comme ça, tu comprends ? »

« Oui oui excuse moi, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prise. Je suis désolée... »

« ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. »

Elles retournèrent toutes deux au château, murées dans leur silence. Ginny s'en voulait un peu Lucie ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa nouvelle amie, elle s'en remettrait. Elle avait presque deux ans de plus qu'elle et savait qu'on se remettait d'un chagrin passager.

Le week-end venu, les élèves allèrent à Pré-au-Lard et c'est Hermione qui servit de guide. Elles visitèrent toutes les boutiques, Lucie craqua dans chaque boutique (Une nouvelle robe à Gaichiffon, une plume de Paon à Scribenpen, beaucoup trop de choses chez HoneyDukes, une baguette factice chez Zonko... ) Elle s'arrêta aussi à la poste pour envoyer un courrier à ses amis restés en France, et un autre pour ses parents. Toutes deux firent une pause aux Trois Balais, Lucie fut ravie de goûter la bierraubeurre de Madame Rosemerta. Hermione la traîna jusqu'à la maison hantée, qui, c'est bien connu, n'est pas hantée du tout.

Contre la barrière, les deux filles papotaient de la vie au château, de la vie à Beauxbâtons, des différences de cours et de méthodes d'enseignement. Lucie se sentait plus proche d'Hermione que de Ginny. Le calme et le puits de savoir que possédait la brune de Gryffondor l'apaisait et elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie alors même que cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle la côtoyait.

Le retour au château fut compliqué, quelqu'un avait importé illégalement des produits de la boutique des jumeaux infernaux Weasley et des bombabouses et autres crasses avaient éclaté un peu partout. Il régnait à Poudlard un chaos indescriptible, un groupe était poursuivi par Argus Rusard, au loin résonnait la voix de McGonagall, Hagrid semblait avoir couru et vociférait après les « petits crétins qui lui ont ravagé son champs de citrouille, par Merlin ».

« Oh la la... Hermione, c'est toujours comme ça ici ? »

« Oui assez souvent ! Mais la bibliothèque est généralement calme. »

« Oui, j'ai vu la bibliothèque mais il ne faut pas parler ni faire de bruit. Il n'existe aucune salle où on peut se recentrer sur soi-même ? »

« hum... Ginny ne t'a pas montré la salle se demande ? »

« la Salle sur Demande ? Non, non ça ne me dit rien du tout... »

Hermione était assez étonnée, mais elle amena Lucie dans un grand couloir.

« c'est assez flippant ici quand même ! »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais écoute moi bien. Il faut que tu pense à ce que tu désire, le genre de pièce où tu as envie de te retrouver, ce que tu souhaite y trouver, tu vois ? »

Lucie ferma les yeux et se concentra. La porte bien connue des élèves de Poudlard se dessina lentement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la porte était tout à fait réelle et bien présente. Hermione poussa la porte et la referma derrière elles.

« Oh. Oh ! C'est étrange, jamais la salle sur Demande n'avait produit une chambre aussi étrange. C'est la première fois que je la vois avec des fenêtres ! Il n'y a que du vert dehors ? Des champs ? Et des arbres ? Et le lit est fait du jour, il sent la lessive ! C'est... c'est ta chambre ? Chez toi en France ? »

« Oui... je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un endroit que j'aime, là où je me sens en sécurité. Et j'ai pensé à ma chambre. Et puis, il y a autre chose... mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire... «

« Hé bien, dis le comme ça sors, au moins ça sera direct, je tacherais de le prendre comme ça vient. »

« Je... je peux te montrer plutôt... »

Elle lui intima de fermer les yeux. Puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, un peu hésitante.

« Mais... Ginny m'a dit que... »

« Ginny ne m'intéresse pas, elle est trop jeune et trop exubérante, trop vive et trop... je ne sais pas... elle remue tout le temps quoi ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, c'était tout à fait Ginny, même en ayant grandi, elle restait... Ginny, la dernière des Weasley, toujours montée sur ressorts, s'extasiant de tout, rayonnant de bonheur et de joie, libre comme un oiseau, énergique comme un lionceau. Elle s'assit sur le lit et aplatit un pli sur la couette bleu nuit. Lucie s'assit à ses cotés la regardant d'un air inquiet, les deux mains sur les genoux. Mains qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de prendre dans les siennes, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de Lucie.

Elle lui rendit son baiser. S'allongeant sur le dos, les pieds toujours au sol, Hermione contemplait le plafond, jouant d'une main distraite dans le dos de sa nouvelle amie, elle soupira longuement. L'heure de repartir était arrivée et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en salle commune. Elle se leva d'un bond, pris le visage de Lucie entre ses mains et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Lucie. Je sors avec Ron, tu le sais, mais... je... enfin, j'ai aussi une petite aventure avec Ginny. Que Ron soit au courant ça ne me gène pas. Enfin un peu quand même. Mais Ginny. Ginny ne doit jamais savoir. S'il te plaît. Promet le moi. Ne parle de ça à personne... »

« Tu... toi et Ginny... et Ron ? et... les autres ne savent rien ? »

« Pour Ron, si évidemment ! Mais pour Ginny non, on a réussi a être discrètes. »

« Oh ok. Je ne voudrais pas prendre sa place tu sais. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'on reste ensemble toi et moi du coup. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! On verra bien ! »

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main. Puis elles rejoignirent la salle commune, à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre tout en bavardant des cours et du village de Pré-au-lard.

Le lundi, la journée leur parut très longue. Pour Hermione car Ginny semblait toujours bouder un peu et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Pour Ginny justement, elle voulait que ça soit Hermione qui lui présente des excuses. Et la journée fut longue pour Lucie, car c'était sa première journée en temps que Septième année et elle avait beaucoup à rattraper. Et l'après-midi avec les quatre heures de Défense contre les forces du mal s'annonçait une éternité.

Les cours de Solonius Grixpel étaient épuisants. Il parlait d'une voix monocorde, plutôt haut perchée, et avait tendance à faire de grands gestes maladroits dès qu'il tentait de partager sa passion. Les élèves du premier rang avaient vite pris le pli de se baisser quand ils sentaient la passion l'envahir de peur d'être éborgnés par un coup de baguette. Hermione et Lucie s'envoyaient de petits oiseaux de papiers, contenant de nombreux messages. Ron et Harry faisaient un morpion sorcier sur un bout de parchemin. Le reste de la classe n'écoutait que peu le professeur et tout le monde attendait la fin du cours avec impatience. Car quatre heures de DCFM avec Grixpel, c'était pire que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer.

C'est donc avec joie que les élèves purent enfin passer la porte et aller, qui en salle d'étude, qui à la bibliothèque... Ron proposa à Hermione et Harry d'aller chez Hagrid, mais Hermione prétexta devoir faire rattraper le retard à Lucie et les pria d'y aller sans elle.

« On va réviser tranquillement dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

« Hermione, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Et si quelqu'un rentrait au même moment ? Après tout, il y a la salle d'études... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne peut y rentrer si il n'y est pas désiré. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfermèrent donc dans la Salle sur demande. Elle était à présent meublée d'un immense canapé, d'une table basse large et longue en chêne doré. Au sol un tapis épais rouge sang leur permettait d'être pied nus. Quelques chandelles flottantes éclairaient doucement et reflétaient leur lueur sur le marbre de la cheminée. Hermione s'étira et sortit ses livres. Lucie faisait le tour de la pièce distraitement.

« Par quoi on commence alors ? Lucie ? Youhou ? »

« Hum. Pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... »

« Oh. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas... Alors voilà... quand je suis partie de France, j'ai laissé tous mes amis, et pire, j'ai été obligé de laisser mon chien. Ça été le plus grand désastre de ma vie... je me demandais si c'était possible de le récupérer ou quoi... »

« oui, ça doit être possible je pense... »

« Non, non tu ne comprends pas. Il est mort juste la veille du départ ! »

Elle s'effondra en larme. Hermione la serra contre elle pour la laisser écouler ses larmes, puis Lucie posa sa tête sur les genoux de la brune. Les sanglots se calmaient un peu, Lucie se releva et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. La jolie blonde était toute ébouriffée et un rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Cette dernière recoiffa du bout des doigts les quelques mèches échappées et sa main s'attarda sur la joue rosie de sa nouvelle amie. Un doigt s'arrêta sur ces lèvres attirantes...

Une pulsion poussa la française à embrasser de nouveau Hermione. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne la repoussa pas, elle lui rendit son baiser. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres doucement, puis s'y glissa, allant à la rencontre de l'autre langue, s'enroulant autour, jouant et la titillant. Un gémissement se fit entendre, Hermione s'arrêta, pensant lui avoir fait mal. Mais la blonde lança un regard gourmand à la brune et glissa sa main sous le chandail de cette dernière. Elle caressa la peau délicate du dos, descendit un peu et glissa un doigt entre la ceinture de la jupe et la peau. Hermione s'enhardit un peu et déboutonna la chemise en face d'elle, elle caressa longuement la peau blanche presque laiteuse, délaissant les lèvres de son amie pour embrasser la clavicule, le renflement du sein, la peau du ventre autant que possible.

Elle se sentait oppressée, sa jupe la serrait, elle l'ôta d'un geste souple, et fit de même avec Lucie, déboutonnant prestement la jupe et la fit tomber à terre. Chacune en sous-vêtement, elles profitaient de l'instant présent, embrassant du regard le corps de l'autre, soupirant aux délices qui les attendaient. Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé, rapidement rejointe par Lucie qui se colla à son corps. Leurs doigts respectifs se perdaient sur la peau, dessinant de douces et sensuelles arabesques. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient un curieux balai. Lucie posa sa main sur le ventre lisse qui s'offrait à elle, descendit un peu, jouait avec l'élastique tendu qui la séparait de l'objet du désir. Hermione se cabra sous les frissons et l'humidité la guettait.

La jolie blonde se redressa et s'assit sur elle. Leur deux intimités seulement séparée par un bout de tissu. La chaleur rayonnante qui en émanait se fondait en elles, et Hermione commençait à haleter. Lucie se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, provoquant un frottement délicieux sur son entrejambe. Elles gémirent en même temps et cela les fit rire. Délicatement, elles exploraient leur corps, la courbe de leur seins, mordillait chacune leur tour le téton durci ou le globe de chair, Hermione se redressa et passa une jambe par dessus celle de Lucie, collant de plus belle son antre humide et chaud contre sa compagne du soir. Mais la nouvelle septième année se releva d'un coup. Hermione prit peur de l'avoir froissée. Mais non, elle se jeta sur elle et lui ôta d'un geste vif sa culotte. Puis ôta la sienne qui rejoignit le tas de vêtements à terre.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Lucie revint se coller à elle une jambe dessus une jambe dessous. Plus de tissus entre elle, et Hermione sentait l'entrejambe de son amie palpiter sur la sienne. C'était un sentiment unique de désir, même avec Ginny elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Elles s'embrassèrent tentant de ne pas trop bouger. Mais peine perdue, leur corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre par un endroit extrêmement sensible et chaque frisson de l'une se répercutait sur l'autre, la faisant frémir un peu plus. Tandis que leurs bouches se scellaient, leurs 'antres humides et chauds faisaient de même. Comme si elles s'embrassaient à deux endroits en même temps. Leurs corps ondulaient d'un même mouvement, arrachant gémissements et soupirs. Leurs poitrines tendues se frottaient, durcissant encore un peu plus les tétons. Elles commençaient a aller de plus en plus vite, leur sexe plus qu'humide demandant plus encore. Hermione posa un doigts sur les lèvres de son amie, puis glissa le long de son ventre et s'immisça entre leur jambe, la blonde poussa un cri et Hermione la senti se raidir, son souffle se fit court et rauque, elle sentait les lèvres se tendre sous le plaisir, et, sous l'excitation Hermione sentit sortir de son intimité un jet de liquide chaud. Cela la surpris et de délicieuses contractions lui arrachèrent le même cri rauque. Dans un soubresaut final, elles jouirent en même temps et se rallongèrent comblées.

À n'en pas douter, cette septième Année allait être fabuleuse !

* * *

Notes diverses:

Pepool: Merci pour ton ptit mot et pour répondre à ta question, il y aura de tout. Hermione/Ginny, Luna peut-être, les jumeaux Weasley, probablement Ron aussi... ça sera selon mon inspiration. Hermione ne sera pas forcément le personnage principal de tous les chapitres. Ginny sera surement beaucoup plus présente d'ailleurs, étant donné que c'est mon perso féminin préféré :D

Em974: Merci pour ta review :)


	3. Un Homme Charmant 1 sur 2

Comme toujours, les personnages sont de JKR, j'y ai ici ajouté un OC qui n'est même pas de moi!(voir en bas de texte),

Nous retrouvons Ginny en septième année qui ressent comme une envie de se gratter qui ne passe pas. Contient du lemon hétéro (même pas de threesome, ni de relations F/F ou H/H, je m'étonne parfois :) )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Un Homme Charmant partie I**

Après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, il avait fallu trouver un nouvel enseignant pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Solonius Grixpel* en occupait désormais le poste depuis un peu plus d'un an.

D'ordinaire, le jeune enseignant débutait l'année scolaire en même temps que tout un chacun, au premier Septembre, mais cette année là, il ne lui fut pas possible d'être en temps et en heure à Poudlard. Appelé à la rescousse par un ami, Minerva McGonagall lui avait donné un congé supplémentaire.

Lorsqu'il revint à Poudlard reprendre son poste, les élèves étaient stupéfaits, à les croire, c'était un miracle. Des paris étaient lancés, pour savoir combien de temps Grixpel tiendrait. Le poste semblait maudit, aucun de ses prédécesseurs n'avaient tenus très longtemps. Minerva, en revanche, savait pertinemment que Solonius resterait bien longtemps, elle le connaissait et l'avait recruté en connaissance de cause. C'était un jeune enseignant, mais il avait déjà combattu vous-savez-qui et avait voyagé aux quatre coins du monde pour combattre dans différents conflits. Il était doué en la matière et, lorsqu'elle l'avait recruté, il enseignait depuis trois ans dans une école en Roumanie : Dragon Rouge.** De ce fait, elle savait à quoi s'attendre, et l'avait briefer au possible pour qu'il comprenne où il mettait les pieds.

Ce à quoi Minerva ne semblait pas être sensible, c'est que Solonius était bel homme. Jeune qui plus est. Sa chevelure blondie par le soleil et le grand air, nouée d'un ruban rouge n'était pas sans rappeler les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Ses yeux bleu vert dispensaient une douceur et une chaleur protectrice. Il semblait aimer chacun de ses prochains.

Il ne faudrait pas le comparer à Gilderoy Lockhart, car Gripxel ne jouait pas de son physique, ni de son sourire. Il n'avait pas volé les exploits des autres pour les faire siens, il les avait réellement vécu, et malgré cela, ne les mettait pas en avant. Il restait humble en toute circonstances, amoindrissant souvent ses faits d'armes.

Mais revenons à nos Scrouts à Pétard ! Le mois de Novembre était bien avancé quand Solonius récupéra ses classes.

Il était prévu qu'il soit remplacé jusqu'à son retour, mais au dernier moment, Minerva l'attrapa par le bras pour lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pu trouver d'enseignants qualifiés. C'est donc avec une pointe de dépit qu'il entra dans la salle.

Il fut assailli par une montagne de questions en tout genre :

« Vous z'êtes pas mort ? »

« votre femme à accouché ? »

« c'est vrai que vous vous êtes battus à main nue avec un troll des cavernes et que vous l'avez tué ? »

« Il paraît qu'un dragon vous a brûlé les... »

« STOP ! Je ne répondrais pas aux questions stupides ! Je n'ai pas de femme et mes bijoux de famille vont très bien Miss Weasley ! Merci de demander. Je vais être bref, nous avons trois mois de cours à rattraper étant donné que je n'ai pas été remplacé. Par conséquent, rangez vos baguettes vous n'en aurez pas besoin. »

« Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais la dernière qui a dit ça, c'était Ombrage, et elle est partie la queue entre les jambes ! »

« Je ne censurerais pas mes cours pour plaire au ministère, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils ont amplement compris la leçon. Si Miss Weasley voulait bien me laisser finir... Sortez une plume, un parchemin et ouvrez votre livre à la page 394 ! vous avez devant vous une explication plutôt claire et concise des succubes ! Trouvez et listez les moyens de les combattre, de s'en protéger et d'en protéger les autres. Je vous laisse, disons, une demi-heure, et nous vérifierons ensemble. »

Un léger brouhaha s'ensuivit, rapidement coupé par Solonius. Les élèves se mirent au travail et il put se pencher sur le programme de l'année qui était très chargé. En effet, Les septième année devaient être préparés pour le passage des ASPIC et trois mois de retard seraient fatals si ils ne pouvaient pas étudier convenablement.

Mais une élève continuait inlassablement de papoter avec sa voisine. La rousse et la blonde comparaient le charmant professeur avec ses prédécesseurs, commentaient son style vestimentaire, appréciaient son joli minois... Quand il en eut assez entendu, il se leva et se posta derrière elle, penché à son oreille.

« Si Miss Weasley continue de la sorte, le prochain mot qui sortira de sa bouche sera Vanille-Fraise. Vous comprenez la signification de ces deux termes non ? Tout à fait, le mot de passe du Bureau de Madame la Directrice. Maintenant, nez dans votre livre, plume à la main, et bossez, par Merlin ! »

Ginny se mit à rougir violemment, la couleur de ses joues rejoignant sa flamboyante chevelure. Elle se sentit d'un coup troublée par l'odeur de musc et d'herbe fraîchement coupée qui émanait de Grixpel. Elle redressa son livre pour se cacher derrière.

Le cours se déroula sans autre incident, Solonius leur avait fait comprendre que les cours théoriques servaient à accélérer le cours des choses et non pas à les empêcher d'apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal. Ils auraient évidemment des cours pratiques, mais dans l'immédiat, il fallait se concentrer sur la théorie.

Le soir, Ginny assise sur son lit devisait avec ses amies, Amy la blonde avec qui elle discutait en cours de DCFM, Clara, une petite Brunette à la peau mate et aux yeux verts pétillant, et Donna brune très bouclée aux yeux noisettes. Elle racontait à Clara et Donna le cours de DCFM et sa honte « intersidérale » quand Grixpel l'avait sermonnée.

« Mais les filles ! Rigolez pas ! Il est tellement magnifique ! Je vous jure il a les yeux bleu un peu vert, et puis ses cheveux ! On dirait qu'il y a des fils d'or dedans ! Oh et il sent trop bon, il sent l'herbe coupée et je sais pas quoi d'autre... c'est diviiiiiiin ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas, laissant ses amies hilares se moquer d'elle gentiment.

« Et Harry ? Ginny, tu y penses ? »

« Et Hermione ? »

« Et Neville ? »

« Eh Oh ! Ça va hein ! Neville je sors plus avec lui depuis des siècles ! Et Hermione, elle boude et je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis l'an dernier... Harry, bah, ça va, il va bien, il est en formation pour être Auror, il n'a pas trop le temps de s'occuper de moi. Et puis MERDE vous safez ce qu'on dit : ce qui se passe à Poudlard reste à Poudlard ! »

Alors que Clara, Amy et Donna s'endormaient paisiblement, Ginny repassait chaque instant de « l'incident » en cours de DCFM dans sa tête, savourant chaque seconde. C'était indéniable, il la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Se surprenant à se caresser, elle rougit et se sermonna intérieurement, c'est un professeur, se disait elle, il est vachement plus vieux, au moins vingt-cinq ans ! Mais plus elle tentait de se dissuader, plus l'interdit l'excitait. Pour se calmer, elle décida de descendre dans la salle commune.

Elle qui pensait être seule se trouva nez à nez avec une première année qui visiblement n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir.

« Va te coucher, il est plus que l'heure pour toi ! Allez, vite sinon j'appelle la préfète en chef ! »

La petite ne se fit pas prier, cette rouquine n'avait pas l'air commode ! Rouquine, qui une fois sa cadette partie s'installa confortablement dans le canapé face à la cheminée qui ronflait doucement. Impossible de se calmer, son feu intérieur et celui de la cheminée semblait s'intensifier à l'unisson. Un peu furieuse d'elle même, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas.

« Ginny ! Que fais-tu là ? Il est tard ! J'entendais du bruit et je suis descendu ! »

« Oh. Dennis. Le petit Crivey. Comment tu vas ? T'as quel âge au fait ? »

« Je vais bien, enfin je me suis réveillé mais... j'ai juste 15 ans. Pourquoi ? »

« Suis-moi ! »

Ginny l'emmena jusqu'à la salle sur demande, le fit entrer dans une chambre sobre aux tons bleutés. Elle lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. Quinze ans, c'était bon, il était plus si jeune, et tant pis pour la bonne conduite. Il piqua un fard et se mit à bredouiller :

« non mais Ginny je ne peux pas, enfin je quoi non... »

« Quoi : Non ? Tu me trouve pas attirante ? Ou bien tu ne l'as jamais fait ? »

« Si tu es superbe, mais enfin, si Demelza l'apprend... »

« Pardon ? Toi et Demelza ? C'est trop drôle ça ! La poursuiveuse de mon équipe ? Oh j'ignorais... Et bien dis toi qu'elle n'en saura rien si tu ne lui dis rien. Je serais muette comme une tombe ! »

Dennis n'était vraiment pas à l'aise aux cotes de son aînée, et elle dut faire appel à tous ses charmes pour l'attirer dans son piège. Piège qui fonctionna puisqu'elle constata avec délice qu'une bosse naissait sous le pyjama du jeune Crivey Elle caressa doucement cette excroissance qui durcissait à vu d'œil. Le blondinet avait toujours les joues rouges et tentait maladroitement de se relever, mais Ginny posa sa main libre sur son torse et le plaqua contre le matelas. D'un doigt elle lui fit signe de se taire et retira vivement le pantalon qui la gênait. Elle était encore en sous-vêtement, slip en coton finement ajouré, avec une pièce de dentelle d'une dizaine de centimètre sur le coté. Dennis fixait avec envie les deux globes de chairs qui se tendaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle prit sa main et l'invita à disposer de son corps. Elle s'assit sur lui, frottant langoureusement leurs entrejambes encore habillées. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout arracher et de s'empaler furieusement sur lui, mais elle craignait qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle. Elle guettait ses réactions, le moindre signe qu'elle pouvait aller plus loin, mais Dennis ne montrait rien de tout ça. Elle amplifia son mouvement, frottant un peu plus fort et enfin il émit un son rauque de désir .

Les yeux de Ginny s'illuminèrent de désir. Elle ne désirait pas Dennis, il avait eu le malheur de se trouver là au mauvais moment. Mais elle avait besoin d'assouvir cette envie pressante. Elle l'embrassa doucement, Glissant sa main sur le caleçon pour affermir le sexe de son partenaire d'un soir, elle lui tira un second cri.

« Arrête Ginny ! »

« Tu n'as pas envie ? Pourtant elle semble dire le contraire ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... (il rougit encore plus, devenant rouge pivoine) je suis déjà venu. »

« Déjà venu ? Ici ? »

« tu ne comprends pas... tout à l'heure quand tu te frottais à moi, tu m'a fais jouir... je suis désolée je suis rapide, j'arrive pas à me retenir... »

Ginny pestait intérieurement, d'une elle ne pensait qu'à Solonius et son beau petit cul, et en plus il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un éjaculateur précoce qui n'allait pas pouvoir la faire monter au septième ciel.

« mais Ginny, on peut attendre un peu et recommencer mais sans ta main, enfin moi dedans si tu préfère. »

« Si c'est pour que ça dure une demi-minute non merci. »

« Sinon, je peux faire ce que je fais à Demelza, enfin si tu accepte. En tout cas, elle aime beaucoup ça ! »

« Dis toujours. Si ça peut me soulager... »

« Allonge toi ! »

La dernière des Weasley obtempéra et laissa Dennis à son œuvre. Elle eut un instant de doute quand il commença par lui masser les pieds, puis se relaxa tant la sensation était agréable. Il continua sur ses jambes délassant chaque muscle. L'envie de Ginny grandit encore lorsqu'il arrive sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il transforma ensuite ses massages en caresses, sur le ventre, les côtes, les épaules et les bras. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, les deux joues et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il apposa un baiser sur le menton puis sur chacune des clavicules, faisant en même temps courir ses doigts sur la poitrine gonflée qui se donnait à lui. Il continua à embrasser les seins puis le ventre qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite. D'une main il fit tomber le slip devenu trop encombrant et continua sa distribution de baisers. Il lui écarta les cuisses délicatement, le bout du doigt caressait les lèvres légèrement duveteuses, tendues par l'envie et l'excitation. Ginny frissonna au contact de la fraîcheur de sa peau. Elle voulait tellement qu'il passe à autre chose pour que son envie disparaisse ! Mais il se contentait de la caresser, elle qui voulait plus que ça.

« Retourne toi ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« à quatre pattes ! Comme une chienne ! »

La soudaine virulence de Dennis l'excita encore plus. Elle obéit docilement, lui jetant un regard curieux. Elle l'entendit se débarrasser de son caleçon, et prononcer un sort de protection, mais dans cette position elle ne le voyait pas. Son doigt une fois de plus caressa l'entrée chaude de son intimité, mais la peau étant plus tendue, une légère contraction la fit gémir. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau, puis sa langue passer à l'endroit où son doigt était allé. Il glissa sa langue sur toute la longueur puis décrivit quelques petits cercles autour du bouton de chair turgide qui s'offrait à lui, il sentait l'humidité commencer à poindre, il recueilli quelques gouttes du nectar sur son doigt et le lécha. Il s'enhardit ensuite à glisser la langue dans la fente entrouverte, appréciant la réaction sonore de la rousse. Il inséra un doigt en plus, allant et venant avec douceur, elle gémissait et ce son lui ravissait les oreilles. Jamais Demelza n'avait gémit de la sorte, elle gloussait plutôt. Il se sentait dur et voulait en profiter, il se releva et sans la prévenir la pénétra, elle cria de surprise et gémit aussitôt de plaisir. Elle était si excitée qu'elle aurait pu jouir dans l'instant, dans son esprit, l'image de Solonius ne la quittait pas, elle le voyait nu face à elle, au dessus d'elle, en elle...

Une caresse à un endroit inattendu la sortit de ses songes, Dennis parcourait la raie de sa croupe du bout du doigt. C'était agréable ! Il prenait de l'assurance et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle appréciait tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Crivey prenait un rythme de croisière faisant des aller et retours lents et profonds, arrachant moult gémissements et grognement à la rouquine. Il lécha son doigt et recommença à caresser la rosace qui s'offrait à lui, là, juste sous ses yeux, palpitante de désir. Ginny sentit l'humidité du doigt et presque malgré elle, sentit son étoile du soir se dilaté. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Dennis qui y glissa un doigt, continuant de plus en plus vite ses aller-retour.

Dès qu'elle eut été pénétré par l'arrière, la jolie rousse exulta, la jouissance commençait à monter du plus profond de son être, lentement mais sûrement. Elle lui cria d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Dennis n'hésita pas, il renforça ses coups de boutoir, enfonçant en rythme son doigt dans l'isoloir de sa compagne du moment. Il la sentit venir, se resserrer autour de son membre turgescent, il jouit bruyamment lorsqu'elle hurla son nom. Tout en elle se serra tandis que sa voix l'abandonnait, laissant place à des sons rauques et à l'essoufflement. Ils s'écroulèrent en même temps sur le lit, riant à en perdre le peu de souffle qui leur restait.

Le fou-rire passé, Ginny fit un brin de toilette dans le lavabo apparu au coin de la pièce. Elle se retourna et regarda Dennis d'un air douloureux.

« bah quoi ? C'était pas bien ? »

« si si... c'est pas le problème... juste que... j'avais envie tout à l'heure. Une envie pressante comme tu as pu voir. Ça aurait été un autre, il se serait passé la même chose. Non en fait le problème, c'est que j'ai encore plus envie maintenant... »

« Laisse moi cinq minutes... je dure plus longtemps après plusieurs éjaculation... »

« La nuit promet d'être longue ! »

« Et dure... comme ma... »

« Stop ! J'ai compris ! «

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter, Dennis caressant distraitement le corps de Ginny. Puis ils recommencèrent, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois. L'envie de Ginny n'était jamais satisfaite, Dennis prenait plaisir à l'entendre gémir et crier, et grogner... Toute sa timidité s'était envolée.

La journée de cours du lendemain risquait d'être longue et compliquée à suivre. Mais aucun des deux n'y pensait.

* * *

 **Notes Diverses :**

*Solonius Grixpel est bien un OC mais il n'est pas de moi ! Il sort tout droit de l'imagination plus que fertile de Nevilli qui m'a gentiment autorisé à lui emprunter ses enseignants (pour mon plus grand bonheur, car autant lui est organisé, strict dans son travail et serait quasiment capable de faire l'arbre généalogique de ses personnages sur 12 générations, autant je suis feignante, brouillonne et sans mémoire :D) Donc mille mercis, cher Jumeau maléfique littéraire ! (à moins que ça ne soit moi la jumelle maléfique... bref à vous de juger, vous pouvez trouver ses œuvres ici au nom de Nevilli )

** Dragon Rouge vient aussi de l'imaginaire de Nevi héhé, sérieux, un jour il me faudra te remercier correctement quand même...

 **Pepool** : j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu(e) de ne pas retrouver Hermione cette fois ci ! Mais rassure-toi, j'ai assez d'idées en stock pour elle !


	4. Un Homme Charmant 2 sur 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le monde, l'univers, sont la propriété de JK Rowling et elle seule. J'ai juste touillé ça à ma sauce, ajouter un OC qui n'est pas de moi (voir bas de page) et laisser jouer mon imagination tordue...

 **Note** : Je me suis un peu laissée emporter sur ce chapitre... et au vu du nombre d'idées qui me vient avec ce pairing, je pense que je vais finir par en faire un texte à part des Secrets de Poudlard. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que sans **chupeechan** et sans **Nevilli** **,** rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. C'est entièrement de leur faute si je me suis lancée là dedans. Ou plutôt grâce à eux.

Mon immense retard est dû aux vacances et aux chiens du voisin qui hurlent H24 (les chiens qui hurlent , parce que les voisins mettent en moyenne 20 minutes à réagir et à sortir pour les arrêter... OUI j'en suis rendue à calculer le temps moyen de réaction... ). Parce que les chiens de chasse qui gueulent tous le temps ça démotive pas mal... Bref mes excuses pour ma lenteur.

On retrouve donc Ginny et Solonius Grixpel dans la suite de leurs aventures. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un homme charmant Partie II**

Dennis et Ginny quittèrent la Salle sur Demande aux environs de six heures du matin, épuisés par une nuit de débauche intense, et rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif sur la pointe des pieds.

Le réveil une heure plus tard ne leur avait pas permis de se reposer correctement, et les trois amies de Ginny l'assaillirent de questions auxquelles la rouquine, la tête profondément enfoncée dans le fondement, ne répondit pas. Elle se réveilla totalement quand Clara lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'elle émerge rapidement pour le cours de DCFM, au cas où il y aurait de la pratique.

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Son excitation qui avait fini par s'amoindrir avec le sommeil et la fatigue revint au grand galop, comme un coup de poignard dans le bas-ventre. Devant la tête de Ginny, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux en bataille, son bol à la main, Amy, Donna et Clara éclatèrent de rire.

Elle remonta en quatrième vitesse au dortoir, se brossa rapidement les cheveux et se coiffa du mieux qu'elle put. Puis rejoignit ses amies dans le couloir. Durant quinze minutes, Ginny se cacha derrière son livre. C'était encore de la théorie et pour une fois, cela l'arrangeait, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le professeur ni d'interagir avec lui. Rarement elle avait été aussi absorbée dans la lecture du cours, si bien que lorsque Solonius Grixpel lui posa une question, elle fut incapable de lui répondre, ne l'ayant pas entendue. Amy lui souffla la question, et enfin Ginny bégaya une réponse approximative. Plusieurs fois, le scénario se répéta, si bien que l'enseignant excédé lui ordonna de rester à la fin du cours. Ginny était dépitée voire désespérée. Elle qui avait pris soin de l'éviter allait devoir se confronter à lui, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Dès lors, elle envisagea toutes les situations possibles et imaginables pour échapper à cette rencontre mais rien ne lui vint. Elle ne pouvait même pas prétexter un entraînement de Quidditch, le temps étant tellement exécrable qu'il avait été repoussé.

Elle attendit que ses camarades de classe soient sortis et rangea lentement ses livres et ses affaires dans son sac. Ginny tentait de retarder au mieux possible l'entrevue avec monsieur Grixpel, le nez plongé dans son sac si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas s'asseoir sur le bureau situé devant le sien, face à elle, les bras négligemment croisés, un pied sur l'assise de la chaise, l'autre sur le dossier.

La jeune Weasley sursauta et poussa un cri quand elle s'en aperçut, il était si près d'elle ! Instantanément, ses joues prirent une couleur similaire à celle de ses cheveux flamboyants.

« Miss Weasley ! Vous avez clairement un problème, quel est-il ? »

 _Il est tellement sexy, il a l'air jeune en plus, quel âge peut-il avoir ! Bon et je lui dis quoi ? Qu'il est beaucoup trop craquant pour que je puisse me concentrer en cours ? Ou bien que c'est de sa faute si je suis troublée ? Et merde hein, il a qu'à être plus moche aussi, elle est marrant la McGo à nous foutre des profs qui sortent limite d'un porno moldu !et me revoilà moitié humide, la honte quoi..._

« Vous pensez à voix haute, je crois... j'ai 25 ans. Merci pour le compliment, mais c'est quoi un « porno moldu » ?

Les joues de Ginny ne pouvaient devenir plus rouges, elle sentait la brûlure cuisante de la honte sur son visage. Ajouté à cela la gène et le trouble procuré par la présente de Solonius, elle n'avait plus qu'envie de se métamorphoser en fourmi pour disparaître de sa vue. Quand à lui expliquer ce qu'était un porno, il ne fallait pas exagérer, elle ne le ferait pas, quelle gêne de devoir expliquer et se justifier sur le visionnage d'un truc pareil...

« Vous êtes d'ordinaire plus loquace que ça, Miss Weasley, et plus attentive aussi. La McGo, comme vous dites, m'a rapporté que vous aviez disparu cette nuit pour ne revenir que vers six heures du matin dans votre dortoir. Peut-être est-ce lié à votre totale inattention en cours ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas, trop occupée à fixer le bout de ses chaussures. Elle n'osait même plus penser, de peur de les dire à voix haute. Elle était persuadée de n'avoir rien dit auparavant, que Solonius le Magnifique avait lu dans ses pensées par légilimencie. Et ça, c'était de la triche ! La voilà qui se remettait à penser.

« Ce n'est pas de la triche, et c'est très pratique. Donc, si vous ne suivez pas mes cours, c'est de ma faute en gros. J'en ferais part à la directrice de l'école, et elle avisera la situation pour prendre une sanction appropriée. Car, il va sans dire que votre comportement nuit à votre cursus. Je vous rappelle que les ASPICs sont importants et que vous devez vous remettre en selle rapidement. En attendant, vous lirez le chapitre qu'on a étudié aujourd'hui et vous me sortirez donc un parchemin de quatre pages concernant les sortilèges imprononcés, cela devrait être facile puisqu'il me semble que vous l'avez abordé avec le regretté Professeur Rogue. »

Elle opina du chef, le nez toujours rivé sur ses chaussures. La jolie rousse se refusait à le regarder en face, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se mettrait à bégayer. Cela l'inquiétait un peu d'ailleurs, elle avait de la repartie habituellement, et savait tenir tête à quiconque.

« Miss Weasley ? Vous êtes intelligente, vous êtes forte, vous jouez au Quidditch et je connais votre projet pour la suite. Ne lâchez pas vos études surtout, vous êtes capable du meilleur mais vous nous montrez le pire. Bon, je crois que la séance de torture est terminée. Madame McGonagall viendra vous informer de la teneur de votre sanction. Filez avant que Madame Chourave ne m'arrache les oreilles ! »

Elle quitta la salle, le visage toujours pivoine; ses amies l'attendaient patiemment, brûlant d'impatience quand au déroulement de son entrevue avec Grixpel. Elle leur raconta tout sur le chemin qui mène aux serres, y compris son incompréhension face à sa propre réaction. Elle leur expliqua la légilimencie qu'il avait usé sur elle, et la probable sanction qu'elle aurait.

« Je suis mitigée en fait, j'aimerais trop être en retenue avec lui, mais d'un autre coté, mon cerveau il me sort des trucs tellement pas normaux que j'ai limite peur de mes réactions si je me retrouve seule deux heures dans la même pièce que lui ! »

Pendant le cours, un élève de première année, tout petit et tout blond, qui rappela un peu Colin (le frère de Dennis) à Ginny, arriva tout essoufflé et annonça à Madame Chourave que Madame la directrice de Poudlard voulait à tout pris voir Ginny Weasley dans son bureau dès la fin du cours et que c'était urgent. Puis il reprit son souffle et repartit en courant.

L'humeur de Ginny vira au noir couleur détraqueur... Elle était tellement prise dans le cours et dans le papotage intensif avec Clara et Donna qu'elle oubliait presque la retenue qui lui pendait au nez. La fin du cours sonnée, elle les laissa pour se rendre dans les quartiers de la direction. « Vanille-Fraise » et l'escalier s'offrit à elle. Traînant les pieds, elle se rendit dans le bureau et subit un sermon d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes. McGonagall était ennuyée par l'attitude de Ginny, une si bonne élève qui se laissait aller de la sorte la gênait un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce que lui avait rapporté Solonius, car elle ne l'avait pas recruté sur son physique, mais bien pour les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, par conséquent elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il puisse semer le trouble dans le cœur de ses blanches ouailles... La directrice n'était pas stupide, dès la cinquième année, les élèves qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes ne tenaient plus en place, ils avaient tous plus ou moins des oursins dans les sous-vêtements, plus communément appelés « hormones ». Mais Ginny n'avait encore jamais mis ses études de cotés pour tant de grivoiseries. Néanmoins, elle décida que sa jeune protégée ferait deux heures de retenues avec Solonius Grixpel, le thème abordé serait « comment se défendre d'une attaque quelle qu'elle soit pendant un match de Quidditch. »

Ginny fulminait, McGonagall avait mis sa retenue un soir d'entraînement. C'était bien beau d'apprendre à se défendre pendant un match, mais pour jouer, il fallait s'entraîner. Le soir même, elle était si furieuse qu'elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle s'assura que ses trois amies dormaient profondément, s'habilla rapidement et s'éclipsa en salle commune, mais elle y tourna en rond une dizaine de minutes, et cela la rendit encore plus énervée elle poussa le tableau qui bouchait l'entrée, s'excusa auprès de la Grosse Dame qui ronchonna un peu puis elle erra dans les couloirs.

La bibliothèque était fermée, cela semblait logique. Depuis la Guerre, les grandes portes restaient closes la nuit, et elle ne connaissait que le souterrain qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard, dans la boutique HoneyDukes, qui à cette heure tardive devait être fermée.. Elle ne savait plus où aller. Laissant ses pensées cheminer au rythme de ses pas, elle mit du temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait, au premier étage, dans le couloir, où les tableaux lui intimaient l'ordre d'abaisser sa baguette, la lumière les gênait.

Poussant un énorme soupir, elle se laissa glisser au bas du mur, face à la porte de la classe de DCFM et éteignit sa baguette, _« nox »._ Ainsi dans la pénombre, elle soupirait, repensant à ces quelques jours de folie, à Dennis, le pauvre qui avait subit, non sans un certain plaisir semblait-il, ses assauts et ses pulsions. Elle sourit doucement en secouant la tête, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis son aventure avec Hermione et depuis que les « grands » étaient partis, elle avait énormément changé.

Elle repensait de plus en plus à sa nuit avec Dennis, alternant entre honte, et envie. Le visage caché entre ses bras, elle contemplait le bout de ses pieds nus, si tant est qu'elle les distingue dans la pénombre. Une lumière, puis une voix la tirèrent de sa rêverie, faisant frissonner tout son être.

« Miss Weasley, une chance que Rusard ne soit pas dans les parages ! Vous avez hâte de faire votre retenue ? Ou bien la salle de mes cours vous manque au point de venir dormir devant ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas... Vous aussi vous avez des insomnies, votre salle de cours vous manque ? Ou peut-être que vous n'avez pas de chambre et que vous y dormez comme Rogue ? »

« Professeur Rogue, ou Monsieur Rogue à la limite, même si ça me fait bien rire, dit comme ça. Non non je ne dors pas dans ma salle de cours mais j'avais une intuition. Je voulais vérifier... et je vois que vous avez retrouvez le répondant auquel je m'étais habitué l'an dernier... et auquel votre frère Charlie m'avait préparé. »

« Vous connaissez Charlie ? Vous êtes allé en Roumanie ? »

« Et oui ! En effet, je connais Charlie ! Entrons dans la salle, je vais nous faire du thé. »

Machinalement, Ginny prit place à son bureau, et Solonius en rit. Un rire franc et libéré, pas de ceux qu'il livrait en cours. Elle rosit un peu de gêne. Et comme pour son entrevue, Solonius s'assit sur le bureau en face d'elle et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Il portait un pantalon en jeans délavé, un t-shirt indiquant « I Believe In » avec une énorme licorne dessinée en dessous du texte. Bien loin de l'image du professeur habituel !

« Allez-y buvez ! Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Pour tout vous dire, je suis allé en Roumanie pour aider à mater une rébellion de sorciers. Ces derniers voulaient anéantir un village moldu pour y installer leur colonie. Des sorciers habituellement nomades qui sont conspués par le gouvernement. Nous avions donc une équipe de bâtisseurs, et une équipe de soldats mercenaires, dont moi. Pendant que les bâtisseurs travaillaient, nous traquions les rebelles et les rabattions vers le village nouvellement construit. Mais je vous ennuie, racontez moi plutôt sans me mentir ce que vous faisiez dans le couloir à une heure du matin. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, la confrontation avec vous puis avec McGo m'a tellement énervée que j'y ai repensé toute la journée et impossible de dormir... et puis j'ai pensé à tellement de trucs. J'ai repensé à Dennis aussi. Le pauvre... »

« Dennis ? Le petit Crivey en cinquième ? Pourquoi le pauvre ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ceci restera dans cette salle. »

« C'est compliqué ! Alors en fait, au départ, c'est quand vous m'avez reprise en cours, votre odeur était si douce et si entêtante... j'y ai repensé toute la journée ! Tellement succulente... Et puis le soir, comme ce soir, impossible de dormir, j'avais tellement envie ! Mais impossible de me soulager moi-même. Alors je suis descendue dans la salle commune mais Dennis est arrivé et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai emmené dans la Salle sur Demande et on a fait l'amour toute la nuit. C'était assez génial, mais ça n'a pas non plus suffit.»

Ginny s'arrêta de parler, choquée par les propos qu'elle venait de laisser sortir de sa bouche. Grixpel la regarda en souriant, et elle se sentit extrêmement troublée, néanmoins, elle était incapable de détourner son regard de cet homme absolument charmant.

« Vous savez qu'il a 15 ans ? »

« Oui oui je sais, et il tire plus vite que son ombre aussi. »

« C'est gênant en effet ! Et pourquoi lui ? Juste parce qu'il était là ? »

« Oui mais ça, tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! »

« De ma faute ? »

Il leva un sourcil, il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce que la petite sœur de Charlie pouvait penser de lui. Le dresseur de Dragons l'avait dépeinte comme une jeune fille pleine de vie, presque une femme, qui n'avait pas peur de dire haut ce qu'elle pensait et qui ne se « laissait pas embêter par les bonhommes », il avait presque été charmé de sa description avant que Charlie ne lui dévoile son âge. Elle était si jeune et déjà si attirante !

« Bah oui de votre faute ! Tous les prof de DCFM sont vieux, ou moches, ou timbrés ou les trois en même temps quand on voit Ombrage. Vous arrivez, là, avec vos yeux qui puent le sexe, votre petit cul moulé dans un jeans trop serré, votre jolie petite gueule d'ange et vos cheveux qui illuminent la pièce... vous croyez que c'est facile ? Vous êtes tellement pas comme les autres... »

« Merci de la comparaison avec Dolores Ombrage, j'apprécie moyennement... Donc je ne suis ni moche, ni vieux ni timbré ? »

« Pour les deux premiers c'est sur, timbré, je ne sais pas encore... . »

« Que cherche tu exactement, Ginny ? »

« Vous me tutoyez ? Puis-je faire de même ? »

« Si tu y tiens, mais uniquement en dehors des cours. »

« Ce que je cherche ? Je vais vous montrer ce que je cherche. Mais je voudrais une autre tasse de thé, s'il TE plaît. »

Elle insista lourdement sur le tutoiement, et cela fit sourire Solonius. La jeune Weasley s'était-elle rendue compte du véritasérum dans son thé ? À la voir faire, il semblait que non. Elle avala d'une traite son second thé « amélioré » et se posta dans l'allée, le forçant à se tourner pour lui faire face. Elle commença à onduler des hanches, déboutonnant petit à petit son chemisier, Il leva la main pour l'arrêter mais elle l'entrava à l'aide de lianes appelées par un sort non-verbal, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, mais elle ne le voyait pas, toute à sa tâche.

Lorsque son chemisier fut entièrement déboutonné, laissant apparaître un léger débardeur vert pomme, Ginny chercha le regard de Solonius et vit ses yeux fermés. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et ôta son débardeur, elle prit même le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Une fois fait, elle murmura à l'oreille de Grixpel :

« Alors ? Suis-je toujours celle que mon frère vous a dépeinte ? Toujours la petite sœur modèle avec du répondant ? »

« Détachez moi Miss Weasley ! »

« Oh, on ne me tutoie plus, je suis déçue... Je suis désolée pour vous, mais le veritaserum c'est parfait sur les première année, la seconde tasse de thé, vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais j'y ai ajouté un antidote. Vous êtes vil ! Vous m'avez droguée ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais avouez qu'une élève plantée devant ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit, je me devais de savoir ce que vous faisiez là ! »

« Ouvrez les yeux... »

Il obtempéra, et ne vit que les yeux noisettes pétillants de malice de Ginny plonger dans les siens. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées fusaient à toutes vitesses.

- _« Mon dieu, je suis un potioniste minable, j'ai du rater quelque chose dans le Veritaserum... il ne fallait peut-être pas le mélanger au thé ! Et ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques ! Bon dieu Solo, reprends toi ! Tu as vécu des choses inimaginables, combattu des créatures sans noms, fait prisonniers des mangemorts et tu es incapable de résister à une jeune folle de 17 ans ! Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir sans ta baguette ! ACCIO BAGUETTE ! Oh non, pitié, pas cette baguette là, couché ,toi ! Ne réagis pas ! Ne gonfle pas... et merde... voilà que je bande... penses à autre chose, Merlin à l'aide ! C'est pas possible je suis dans la mouise...»_

Ginny de son coté, prenait un malin plaisir à voir le jeune enseignant perdre pied petit à petit. L'antidote au véritaserum semblait fonctionner parfaitement. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, elle avait l'objet de ses fantasmes d'écolière devant elle, attaché sur une chaise, luttant contre ses pensées et contre les réactions de son corps, et elle aimait ça. Un frisson de honte la parcourut, rapidement remplacé par un désir inavoué. Tandis que Solonius remuait de plus belle sur sa chaise, marmonnant dans sa barbe, Ginny réfléchissait. De toute façon, au point où elle en était, elle risquait l'exclusion, plus une soufflante de sa mère, voir une beuglante en public. Et la honte éternelle. Quitte à se faire expulser de l'école, autant frapper fort. Elle se recula un peu pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, détaillant Grixpel dans son ensemble. La respiration du professeur tendait le t-shirt et dévoilait légèrement sa musculature, ses cheveux habituellement attachés donnaient à présent l'impression q'une cascade dorée ruisselait sur ses épaules. Son pantalon semblait rétrécir au vu de la bosse qui se formait à son entrejambe. Ginny frissonna d'envie.

Doucement, elle pris le visage de Solonius entre ses mains, et planta un baiser rapide sur son front, elle repoussa quelques mèches blondes, jouant avec au passage. Comme il ne réagissait pas, ou ne voulait pas réagir, elle ôta son propre pantalon et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait, et ce soir elle l'aurait, parole de Weasley !

Pendant quelques minutes, elle l'embrassa, caressa ses cheveux, plongeant la main dans les boucles fluides.

Il émit un rauque « Ginny non, détachez moi ! ». Solonius n'avait toujours rien pour se défendre et n'avait pas vraiment envie de blesser la jolie rousse en lui assénant un coup de tête. Il la sentait, à présent elle se frottait contre lui, à l'endroit précis où une drôle de proéminence pointait, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il pourrait tenter un patronus sans sa baguette, mais la sensation qui émanait de son bas-ventre le troublait, et il ne savait plus que penser.

Ginny sentait son professeur durcir et accéléra légèrement les mouvements de son bassin. Elle le força à lui faire face, et, bien qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Elle glissa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres et enfin il ouvrit les yeux. Un regard noisette et un regard bleuté se rencontrèrent furtivement. Il referma les yeux, troublé par ce qu'il avait vu, et il lui rendit son baiser. Doucement leur langue se livrèrent un ballet excitant. Ginny posa ses mains sur le torse, appréciant du bout des doigts les muscles saillants. Il tressautait chaque fois qu'elle effleurait une cicatrice. Infernale petite peste, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans la glace, mais la tentation était trop grande. Une fois de plus il répéta « Détache moi ! » mais cette fois, le ton utilisé était doux, presque suppliant, et assez insistant, il rendait les armes. Elle avait compris et le libéra des lianes qui l'entravaient. Aussitôt libre, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il inspirait son odeur à plein poumon, enivré par la situation. Il en profita pour ôter le débardeur vert pomme que Ginny portait toujours, et retira son t-shirt à la licorne. Ainsi déshabillé, il se colla à elle, appréciant la chaleur de la jeune lionne contre son torse. Son pantalon était beaucoup trop serré, il la fit descendre de ses cuisses et entreprit de détacher sa ceinture, mais Ginny l'interrompit. Elle fit glisser le jean et le boxer au bas des chevilles, profitant ainsi de l'entière nudité qui s'offrait à elle. Toujours accroupie, elle caressa les jambes musclées, remontant petit à petit, puis délicatement, prit le membre tendu entre ses doigts. Elle le fit réagir en le touchant, et se sentit encore plus excitée. Elle le flatta, le comprima légèrement, puis soupesa les bourses. Elle voyait que Solonius luttait encore dans ses pensées et pour le convaincre complètement, enfourna la verge dure et longue dans sa bouche.

De surprise, Grixpel trébucha et se retrouva assis sur la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché quelques minutes plus tôt. Il attira Ginny dans ses bras, et l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement. Cette dernière était ravie qu'il prenne enfin les devants. Solonius glissa sa main sur le sein droit, palpant tendrement le mont de chair encore enveloppé entre ses doigts il en passa un sous l'armature, caressa la chair douce. De l'autre main, il caressait le dos, remontant jusqu'à l'attache du soutien-gorge, qui ne lui résista pas longtemps. Elle se redressa un peu et admira le torse imberbe. Du bout du doigt, elle caressa chaque cicatrice, chaque marque. Elle avisa un tatouage sur l'épaule et en dessina le tracé avec un ongle, tirant un frisson à son partenaire. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Solonius, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres par envie. Sa main quitta l'épaule et le tatouage pour titiller le sexe dur et palpitant. Elle commença de légers va-et-vient, ondulant de son propre corps contre celui, chaud et tendu du blond. N'y tenant plus, il lui fit passer les jambes autour de sa taille et se leva d'un geste précis, il arracha la culotte de Ginny et la jeta au loin dans la salle. Sa verge gonflée frottait contre l'intimité de sa jeune élève, elle lui semblait si fragile ainsi serrée dans ses bras !

Sa main glissa sous une fesse, pour maintenir Ginny contre lui, il se dirigea vers une table de préparation contre le mur du fond et l'y assit. Une main dans les cheveux flamboyants, l'autre sur une cuisse, il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps avec lenteur. Ginny posa une main sur sa tête et le guida insidieusement vers le bas de son anatomie. Avec un sourire, il joua le jeu et lutta un peu pour lui résister. Puis il plongea la tête vers l'antre chaud qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Du bout de la langue, il titilla les lèvres, les ourlets de chairs durcirent à son contact, provoquant un gémissement à Ginny. Il s'occupa ensuite du petit bouton de chair, le mordillant du bout des lèvres, l'excitant avec la langue, tournant autour avec un doigt puis il glissa ce même doigt dans la fleur de chair largement éclose. Ginny se contracta un peu et gémit encore. Il la regarda prendre du plaisir, un éclair de folie dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il ôta son doigt de la grotte humide, il l'approcha des lèvres de la jeune Weasley, qui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sorti la langue et s'appliqua à nettoyer ledit doigt, fixant l'océan des yeux de son professeur. Solonius se sentit durcir encore plus à la vue de la gourmandise de la jeune fille Il se pressa contre elle, empêchant avec difficulté son corps de rentrer au plus vite en elle. Elle pris ses fesses en coupe dans ses mains, écarta un peu plus les cuisses et l'attira contre elle, en elle et se laissa aller à subir les assauts délicieux de son amant. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi bien. La tige longue et épaisse lui assenait des coups de boutoir francs et puissants, chaque choc lui procurait des frissons. C'était à la limite du douloureux, mais elle trouvait ça tellement bon. Il lui inspirait une confiance sans faille et par conséquent ne craignait pas de souffrir.

Sans se retirer, il la reprit dans ses bras, et l'allongea à terre, continuant sa besogne, veillant à ce qu'elle prenne toujours du plaisir. Leurs lèvres et leur langue ne cessaient pas leur danse. Il la sentait autour de lui, serrée et humide, chaude et douce. Il résista un peu lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner, mais finit par la laisser s'asseoir sur lui. Elle le monta avec douceur, ralentissant pour le faire languir, dès qu'il accélérait, elle se retirait presque puis revenait avec force. Elle ondulait sur lui, et lui la regardait faire avec passion et étonnement. Qu'un si joli brin de jeune fille déjà soit si expérimenté le fascinait. On était loin de « la petite s?ur de Charlie ». Les deux petits seins ronds maculés de taches de son rebondissaient à chaque mouvements et hypnotisaient Solonius. Il en oubliait même de caresser le corps magnifique qui le chevauchait. Ginny le rappela à l'ordre et il se ressaisit. Posant les mains sur la taille de la jolie Gryffondor, il se releva un peu, et la fit se mettre en Lotus. Ainsi il pouvait contrôler le va-et-vient qu'elle faisait, et caressait son dos, ses fesses et ses épaules, ses hanches et sa taille, léchait aussi un téton de temps à autre, mordant la chair délicieuse. Il appuya sur le bas de ses reins et s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle, collant sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de parler et de gémir. La sentir remuer pour se dégager de l'étreinte était encore plus excitant. Il veillait toujours à ce qu'elle n'ai pas mal ou que ça soit inconfortable.

Tout contre elle, il sentait son pouls rapide, sa respiration saccadé, il appréciait l'odeur de la sueur typique de l'amour, exacerbant l'odeur de cannelle de la jeune fille. Il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'il pouvait encore durcir, et la sensation de son membre gonflé repoussant les parois étroites de Ginny lui procura un frisson extatique, il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il recommença doucement a se mouvoir en elle, tirant de petit gémissements à chaque charge. Elle le fixait de ses yeux noisettes avec gourmandise, indubitablement elle prenait un sacré plaisir. Elle jouait de son regard, de sa langue, de tout son corps pour l'attirer vers la jouissance. Il se rendit compte qu'au final, c'est elle qui menait le jeu.

Il se retira et la fit se mettre à quatre pattes, après avoir amené magiquement un tapis pour ne pas avoir mal aux genoux. Solonius prit le temps de la caresser, de titiller la fleur grande ouverte pour faire languir Ginny, et lui tira encore moult soupirs et gémissements de désirs, il la sentait palpiter contre son doigt. Il enfonça ce dernier dans la cavité douce et rosâtre pour l'humecter puis délicatement le remplaça par sa verge dilatée et turgescente, presque douloureuse. La rouquine cria de plaisir au contact de l'engin dans son intimité, comme un cri de délivrance après la torture délicate du doigt. Grixpel profita de l'occasion pour caresser le second orifice qu'il s'offrait à lui, glissant doucement de haut en bas, redessinant la ligne des fesses légèrement écartées. Là aussi, il la sentit palpiter et son plaisir visuel ne fit que s'accroître. Plus il caressait, plus la jeune fille soupirait et gémissait. Il entendit un murmure « s'il te plaît. » et continua son ?uvre et ses caresses. Il n'osait pas encore. Elle ondula de l'arrière pour lui intimer l'ordre de s'occuper de son séant et enfin il ne résista plus. Avant de s'y introduire, il glissa un doigt entre sa verge et les parois douces qui l'enfermaient, recueillant ainsi le délicieux nectar. Il le lécha consciencieusement puis appuya légèrement sur la rondelle de chair palpitante qui s'ouvrait au rythme de ses pénétrations. Ginny gémit plus fort. Sa main gauche caressait le ventre lisse et le haut du sexe, sa main droite caressait l'entre-fesse puis son doigt décrivit quelques cercles concentrique avant de toucher au but. Il se sentait venir, il ressentait les légères contractions de son pénis qui ne pouvait plus tenir. Enfin il introduisit son doigts bien humide dans cet entrée interdite et aussitôt Ginny se contracta autour de sa baguette presque magique. Elle haletait rapidement, gémissant et couinant de plaisir, il se sentit venir et lui ordonna de faire de même . Elle creusa ses reins un peu pour améliorer la jouissance. Solonius accélérait les va et vient dans les deux orifices puis hurla de plaisir lorsqu'il déchargea sa semence en elle. Elle se serra de plus en plus, tout d'abord gémissante puis criant et au final Hurlant le bonheur qui la transperçait. Un cri pareil aurait réveillé tout Poudlard si il n'avait pas eu le reflex d'insonoriser la salle bien longtemps auparavant.

Heureux et soulagés, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, réalisant à peine ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ginny se tourna vers Solonius, attrapa sa main et l'attira vers son intimité. « Caresse moi encore, je t'en supplie, encore... »

Solonius en fut surpris, après quelques heures de galipettes, elle en redemandait ! Mais il obéit avec un regard gourmand et continua de la faire gémir pendant de longue minutes, la mirant avec extase se tortiller sous le plaisir et les frissons qui la parcouraient.

Elle finit par se calmer et au point de s'endormir lui murmura :

\- « Je vous déteste, je te déteste tellement pour tout ça... »

 _à suivre !_

* * *

 **Notes diverses :**

1/ « On ne peut détester que ce qui nous touche et nous tient à cœur, le reste nous indiffère. » Ma Grand-Mère.

2/ Solonius Grixpel est un personnage de l'univers et de l'imagination de Nevilli, merci de me l'avoir livrer tel quel, et de me laisser en faire ce que je veux !

3/ J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, ultra long vous aura ravi les yeux, et le reste. N'hésitez pas à commenter, à souligner les points négatifs ou positifs. Ça aidera pour les chapitres suivants. Comme je disais en haut, je me tâte à en fait une histoire à part car j'ai énormément d'idée pour ce couple hors-norme...

Bien bien... à la prochaine mes petites licornes des alpages :D

 **RàR :**

 **SoFresh** : Merci pour ta review!

"La Nouvelle" à la base a été écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation de le poster dans "Les Secrets De Poudlard" ;) voilà pourquoi il dénote un peu par rapport au reste.

le coté Cru mais délicat, j'aime bien ta formule :D j'essaye toujours de romancé et d'adoucir le coté bestial de la chose parce que n'aime pas trop les PWP et les porn qui sont ... eh bien... trop cru à mon goût. Tant mieux si ce côté là est réussi! Merci de me le dire, je suis contente de ça!

Bon, pour Drago, arf... j'aime pas trop Drago, mais puisque tu en parles, je tacherais de te faire plaisir et d'en rédiger un chapitre. Avec qui aimerais-tu le voir? ça me donnera peut-être des idées!

Quand à mes intentions, je dois avouer que franchement, je n'ai pas de plan défini pour la suite des aventures :D

Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt :)


	5. Erreur de Parcours

**Disclaimer : C** omme d'hab hein... tout appartient à JKR, je fais juste joujou avec ses personnages...

 **Notes :** à ma _**Princesse Ratounette**_ qui se reconnaîtra forcément sous ces termes affectueux ;) et qui est insatiable au possible. Des bises toi !

Et à _**SoFresh**_ aussi qui vendrait son hibou pour ce pairing. J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bise !

Et comme toujours merci à ceux qui me lisent, et ceux qui me supportent hein !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai été extrêmement lente à rédiger ce texte-ci, pas facile pour moi de cerner correctement Drago, j'espère qu'il correspond toujours au personnage originel. Et la longueur du texte joue aussi sur la lenteur d'écriture, j'ai pas fait exprès, je me suis laissée manipulée par les persos et en plus ils ne voulaient pas obéir. C'est tout de leur faute !

On retrouve Hermione en Septième, qui combat les rumeurs et va faire une drôle de découverte...

* * *

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait beaucoup de choses en tête en ce joli mois de mars, comme la préparation intensive de ses ASPIC's par exemple. Et Ginny aussi qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et boudait depuis qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec cette jeune nouvelle.

Par conséquent, la bibliothèque était restée son refuge préféré. Un lieu calme, serein, et dénué de rumeurs, ragots et autres frivoleries typiques des jeunes filles de Poudlard.

Plongée dans son livre, elle sursauta malgré elle lorsqu'elle entendit la voix excessivement désagréable de Pansy Parkinson de l'autre coté de l'étagère de livres.

« Nan mais jte juuuuuure ! Elle se transforme en serpent ! C'est carrément génial ! »

« Carrément flippant oui ! Il paraît même qu'il a un tatouage à cet endroit. »

Hermione soupira et referma d'un geste brusque et bruyant l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait. Apparemment, même dans un lieu – saint à ses yeux - où le silence était de rigueur, les perruches venaient pépier... Le boucan que produisit le livre arrêta net les gloussements des deux Serpentard venues distiller leur venin.

Madame Pince les délogea très rapidement, mais Hermione n'avait plus la tête à travailler. De qui Pansy et son amie pouvaient-elles parler ? Et surtout , de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Elle retourna en salle commune, où elle retrouva ses amis. Ginny lui trouva un air soucieux, mais se garda bien de lui demander quoique ce soit, elle connaissait assez son aînée pour savoir qu'elle parlerait si l'envie lui prenait. La jolie rousse était encore assez mitigée sur Hermione, elle avait très envie de lui pardonner, mais d'un autre coté, elle lui en voulait encore.

Harry et Ron discutaient bruyamment avec Neville et Seamus, Hermione ne pouvait pas leur en parler, au risque d'alerter toute personne présente dans la pièce. Elle garderait donc le silence et mènerait l'enquête seule.

Pendant un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Pansy et Daphné ne cessaient de glousser, de piailler, et de bavarder. Hermione reconnut la voix cette fois, c'était donc la Greengrass qui était avec Pansy dans la bibliothèque ! Elle se tourna vers elles, pour les faire cesser, mais ses paroles dépassèrent ses pensées.

« Mais enfin, de qui parlez vous ! Enfin non ! Je ne veux pas savoir, mais taisez-vous un peu, j'aimerais suivre le cours ! Les licornes sont des créatures passionnantes »

« passionnantes, si on veut, Oh Hermione aime les licornes, symbole de la pureté virginale dont mademoiselle fait preuve ! »

« Hahaha, pauvre Harry ! »

Hermione fut vexée de leurs allégations et ne pipa mot durant la suite du cours. Elle s'éloigna des deux commères, malgré son envie de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, elle traîna un peu pour partir la dernière, mais Daphné n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter l'endroit. Résignée, la Gryffondor passa, la tête haute et le menton en avant devant la Serpentard. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que cette dernière lui agrippe le bras, un regard apeuré vers elle.

« Greengrass, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« C'est Drago. »

Puis Daphné s'enfuit en courant pour rattraper sa maison, laissant une Hermione interloquée, bras ballants et bouche bée. Quoi « Drago » ? ce serait lui dont elles parlaient ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se transforme en serpent ? Et où était ce fameux tatouage ? Il en avait déjà un sur le bras qu'il cachait par tous les moyens, il avait même acheté un bandeau de poignet moldu pour le cacher lorsqu'il était bras nus !

Ce tatouage hanta Hermione pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Elle n'en fit pas part à ses amis, jugeant que le personnage de Drago n'en valait pas la peine. Mais au repas, ils la harcelèrent tous pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard vague et pensif. Elle leur répondit simplement qu'elle était fatiguée. Plus tard en salle commune, Ron l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa. Bien sur elle lui rendit son baiser, mais il sentit qu'elle le faisait machinalement. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre une gifle, encore moins entendre la voix d'Hermione lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires !

Cette dernière s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de la sorte, mais n'osant pas le dire à Ron, s'en fut se coucher sans même avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis. Elle s'endormit rapidement, Pattenrond sur les jambes qui ronronnait doucement.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un coup de patte sur la couverture la réveilla. Elle constata avec Stupeur de Pattenrond tapait sur le tissu car sa propre main bougeait. Cette main ne faisait pas que bouger d'ailleurs, elle la caressait au point le plus sensible de son être.

D'abord honteuse, elle s'arrêta et tenta de se souvenir de son rêve, ou tout du moins de la pensée nocturne qui l'avait amené, dans son sommeil, à agir de la sorte. Pattenrond la fixait de son regard torve, une patte en l'air comme attendant le mouvement de « la chose qui bouge sous la couverture ». Mais une fois la chose commencée, difficile de ne pas continuer. Elle s'assura que ses amies de chambrée dormaient à poings fermés (les respirations et les ronflements légers qui émanaient des trois autres lits ne laissaient planer aucuns doutes) puis délicatement ferma les yeux et continua les caresses qu'elle avait entamées dans son sommeil.

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas gémir de plaisir et pour profiter le plus longtemps possible. Puis insidieusement, un visage s'immisça dans ses pensées. Un visage fin, anguleux, une moue prétentieuse et un regard gris acier. Puis virent les cheveux pâles, presque blancs. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à l'instant où elle eut compris qu'il s'agissait de Drago, mais loin de lui couper toute envie, cette vision l'enflamma de plus belle.

Elle tenta de chasser l'image de son esprit mais rien n'y fit. Pattenrond semblait lui sourire du bout du lit. Elle le regarda en retour et lui murmura : « Drago ? Sérieusement ? ». Elle eut l'impression qu'il hochait la tête avant de la reposer sur ses pattes avant, croisées.

Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux, Drago s'imposant à son esprit. Elle tenta de localiser le fameux « nouveau tatouage » et imagina nombre de parties du corps du Serpentard, nue, recouvertes d'un dessin d'encre.

Ses doigts glissaient doucement sur la peau douce et chaude. Elle caressait les lèvres gonflées et humides, appréciant avec délice les frissons que cela lui procurait. Dans sa tête Malefoy souriait, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Cela la surprit et elle serra les paupières encore plus fort pour garder cette image à l'esprit. Elle ne le croyait capable de sourire qu'à moitié, elle se pinça la peau tendue pour se persuader que ça n'était pas un rêve endormi, mais bien une création de son cerveau éveillé et se fit légèrement mal. Cette douce douleur la ramena à la réalité, sa culotte de coton en dentelle la serrait, et Pattenrond lui écrasait les pieds. Elle se releva pour mettre le chat à terre et ôta le triangle de tissu. Le contact du drap un peu rêche sur la peau lisse de son intimité était assez agréable, elle glissa sa main gauche vers son entrejambe, puis la main droite et joua avec les lèvres gonflées, tirant un peu dessus, les caressants, chatouillant le bourgeon de sa fleur avec un doigt... elle étouffait ses gémissements et ses soupirs en mordant le drap. Quand Pattenrond sauta sur le lit pour attraper la chose sous la couverture, un de ses doigts glissa entre les lèvres déjà entrouvertes et le plaisir commença à la submerger. D'une main elle caressait plus activement le petit bouton de chair, de l'autre, elle faisait de courts va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Quelques instants plus tard, la bouche serrée contre son draps, son corps se crispa, un faible jet s'échappa de son intimité et les soubresauts de l'orgasme la bercèrent quelques minutes. Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

Hermione ne dormait plus depuis deux nuits, depuis cette fameuse nuit où son esprit et ses mains s'étaient égaré se sentait horriblement coupable et honteuse de s'être laissée aller alors qu'il y avait bien d'autre chose beaucoup plus importantes que Drago et son tatouage. Les ASPICs par exemple ! Elle avait donc repris son activité favorite de dévorage de livres à la bibliothèque. Mais c'était sans compter les perruches qui pépiaient encore entre deux rayonnages. Soupirant, Hermione prit le chemin de la Salle sur Demande, un livre sous chaque bras, l'air résigné. Elle passa tout d'abord à la Salle Commune, prévenir ses amis de son absence.

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, un verre de jus de citrouille sur la table basse, Hermione était absorbée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage à la couverture de cuir. La Salle sur Demande obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de celui ou celle qui en avait besoin. Hermione avait besoin de calme et de confort et la Salle lui avait fourni un salon dans les tons de la maison Gryffondor, avec un fauteuil un tapis et une table basse. En outre, elle s'était dotée de rayonnages couvrant les murs, probablement venant de la bibliothèque.

La jolie brune était si concentrée sur sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas le changement de certains détails. Des torches apparurent aux murs, le tapis d'un rouge profond vira doucement au noir. Un verre de plus se plaça sur la table basse ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits.

Elle sursauta quand la porte claqua et releva la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un intrus dans la Salle sur Demande ! Et quel intrus ! Drago Malefoy en personne.

« Drago ? Mais, comment ? pourquoi ? SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Et oui, Drago, c'est moi. Comment ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai demandé à la Salle de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi, pas compliqué, il suffisait d'écouter Weasmoche se plaindre que tu étais partie ici pour réviser... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une de mes camarades de Serpentard m'a informé que tu t'intéressais à moi. Et pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi Granger ? »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi Malefoy, les deux perruches gloussaient dans la bibliothèque et j'ai entendu leur conversation. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi avant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Et qui pourrait s'intéresser à toi, ta voix traînante, tes cheveux couleur ficelle... »

« Tu ose dire qu'un sang-pur n'intéresse personne ? Ni la rumeur de mon tatouage et l'autre rumeur dont tu es forcément au courant ? »

Hermione rougit violemment malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce tatouage et cette autre rumeur comme quoi quelque chose chez Drago se transformait en serpent l'intriguaient.

« Alors ? Tu ne réponds rien Granger ? Tu rougis mais tu restes muette ? Pas de réponse cinglante ? Pas d'insulte ? Tu ne me jettes même pas ce gros bouquin moisi au visage ? »

« Il... il n'est pas moisi, il est passionnant. »

Drago enleva sa cape de sorcier, puis défit sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise et ôta le t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous se retrouvant torse nu face à une Hermione ébahie de son audace. Elle ne pipait mot.

« Allons, Granger, ne joue pas les saintes Nitouches, je sais que tu es loin de l'être. »

Voyant Hermione qui passait d'ébahie à abasourdie, il reprit sa tirade d'une voix traînante et désagréable. Qu'il aimait la voir se décomposer devant lui !

« Enfin, tu crois vraiment que personne n'est au courant de ta petite aventure désastreuse avec Potter ? Ou tes tentatives ratées de sauter Weasmoche ? Enfin, Ronald, parce que sa sœur, c'était pas raté apparemment, tu l'as bien limée, et bien rejetée aussi. Elle t'en veux encore tu sais ? Et oui, tout ce sait à Poudlard... même les petites aventures secrètes de Granger ! »

A présent de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues rougies de la Gryffondor, elle baissait les yeux, honteuse d'apprendre que toutes ses petites aventures qu'elle avait réussi à tenir secrètes étaient absolument pas secrètes. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son détracteur pour le confronter. Elle restait silencieuse, digérant difficilement ces informations. Drago appréciait vraiment que la verve habituelle d'Hermione soit tue il pouvait la malmener verbalement. Avant de la malmener autrement. Car l'envie de la soumettre à son total contrôle pointait doucement dans son esprit.

Nul n'est besoin de le rappeler, Drago était torse nu, sa peau blanche reflétant la lueur des torches.

Hermione fixait toujours ses pieds mais l'image de son ennemi Serpentard torse nu hantait son esprit. Ses joues et les larmes qui les parcouraient la brûlaient encore plus depuis qu'elle luttaient contre les pensées qui la hantaient. Malefoy lui ordonna de relever la tête pour le regarder. Comme elle n'obtempérait pas, il la força doucement en mettant sa main sous son menton.

« Lâches-moi, sale sang-pur !

Enfin tu réagis, je commençais à me lasser... »

Hermione tenta de lever la main pour le frapper, comme elle 'lavait déjà fait quelques années auparavant, mais Drago fut plus rapide.

« Lianas Impediunt !

Qu'est que tu... »

De longues lianes s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles et des poignets d'Hermione, l'empêchant de se lever ou de se mouvoir. Une dernière liane entoura délicatement le cou et le menton de celle-ci pour la forcer à faire face à son bourreau.

Tu vois, ce qui est bien avec la magie, c'est que, correctement utilisée, elle me donne toujours l'avantage. Mais si, regarde, tu n'as pas ta baguette, mais je sais que tu es douée dans les sorts imprononçables, hors tu ne le fais pas. Moi, un, toi, zéro. Et quand en plus, on y met un peu de magie noire, c'est l'ouverture d'un monde libre et dominant ! Mais ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Sang-de-bourbe ! Oh mais j'en reviens à ça, tu veux voir mon tatouage ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle ne ferma pas les yeux non plus. Elle se l'avoua facilement, elle était intriguée par cette rumeur. Mais plus encore, elle aurait préféré savoir ce qui pouvait se transformer en serpent. Bien sûr, elle en avait une vague idée, idée qui d'ailleurs la faisait rougir et frissonner en même temps. Si son hypothèse était avérée, Merlin que ça serait glauque !

Drago prit un malin plaisir à ôter son pantalon lentement, sûr de lui et de l'effet qu'il pensait produire.

Il déboutonna les quatre boutons, l'un après l'autre, jetant des œillades sans équivoques à la brunette, puis ondula du fessier pour se sortir du tissu serré, enfin il sortit ses jambes, une à la fois et plia le vêtement proprement avant de le poser sur la table basse.

Il se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches, un pouce glissé dans l'élastique de son boxer, se laissant admirer par Hermione, toujours ligotée par les lianes. C'était donc ça le fameux tatouage. Elle ne le voyait pas entier, et oscillait entre envie de le voir et répulsion de devoir l'admirer. Il dépassait de l'élastique une queue de serpent enroulée en volute, inutile de préciser où se situait le reste du tatouage !

« Voilà, Miss Je-sais-tout, maintenant tu pourras te vanter d'être la seule à avoir vu ce tatouage. Ne me regarde pas de cet air interloqué, j'avais envie de me payer du bon temps avec toi, mais je ne suis pas fou ! Je savais pertinemment que tu dirais non, il me fallait ruser ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne manque pas de ressources ! Ces lianes m'aideront grandement. Tu dis ? Ah oui tu ne peux pas parler. Si c'est ma queue qui se transforme en serpent ? Haha ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »

Hermione tentait de se libérer des lianes en gigotant, elle avait déjà essayé des sorts imprononçables mais en vain. Les lianes ne lui faisaient pas mal, ne la serraient pas si fort que ça, mais être prisonnière de Malefoy la rendait furieuse.

La situation amusait Drago. Il aimait soumettre la meilleure élève à son petit jeu, et il avait enfin eu confirmation que ce sort de liane, trouvé dans un livre de son père, fonctionnait parfaitement.

\- « Voyons comment une Gryffondor est habillée sous sa robe de sorcière ! Un chemisier sobre, mouais, une jupe, mouais aussi mais pourquoi pas... (il remua sa baguette et les deux vêtements se retirèrent d'eux même) Voilà qui est plus intéressant, de la dentelle rouge et dorée ! Gryffondor jusqu'au bout hein :! »

Il caressa le visage d'Hermione quelques instants puis décida de libérer sa bouche. Il subit un flot presque intarissable d'insultes et de menaces, puis un crachat et finalement, elle se tut.

Il en profita pour lever sa baguette et l'agita, tel un chef d'orchestre. Hermione sentit son corps se mouvoir, sans son contrôle. Dès qu'elle eut raisonner sa panique, elle constata que les lianes faisaient bouger son corps, elle tenta de résister, mais les végétaux ne semblaient pas être ralentis par ses efforts. Sans pouvoir réagir, elle se retrouva sur les genoux et les mains, comme un animal. Elle sentit une tige souple entourer son bassin, écartant légèrement les cuisses et se plaquant à son intimité. La sensation était agréable mais la jolie brune était bien trop angoissée par la suite pour tenter d'apprécier l'effet.

Drago jubilait. Il se plaça derrière elle, fit se retirer la liane qui passait sur la culotte de la jeune fille, et se frotta à elle doucement. Elle le sentit se durcir et eut envie de vomir. Par pitié qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'elle craignait !

Il continuait de parler, de sa voix lente et désagréable, elle ruminait et se refusait à parler. C'était sa résistance, elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de se soumettre verbalement. Elle sursauta quand elle ne le sentit plus contre elle, et fut encore plus surprise de voir et sentir les lianes se détacher d'elle.

Dès qu'elle put, Hermione se mit debout et fit face à son geôlier, prête à lui décrocher la mâchoire d'un coup de poing. Lorsqu'elle le vit, l'air contrit, se grattant la tête, elle eu presque pitié, mais son sentiment disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu quand il l'a plaqua contre le canapé.

« Drago, n'essaye même pas !

Chut ! Ne bouge pas, j'ai ma baguette à la main. Je ne te forcerais à rien, mais je t'aurais à l'usure. Mais avant ça, tu vas pouvoir admirer l'entièreté de mon tatouage. Après ça, tu ne pourras plus refuser. »

Hermione leva un sourcil et émit un petit rire sarcastique. Comme si un tatouage pouvait la faire plier.

Il glissa son boxer à terre et elle vit. Elle vit que le serpent se prolongeait sur tout la longueur et l'épaisseur de la verge, la faisant effectivement paraître être un serpent (« _Un Pseudechis porphyriacus, » murmura-t-elle admirative, elle l'avait lu dans « faunes et flores de l'Australie » quand elle avait visité le pays )_ Instinctivement, elle tendit la main vers le serpent, qui à son contact , se gonfla un peu et recommença à durcir. L'illusion était parfait, le serpent avait les yeux noir, un buste rougeâtre, et se dressait fièrement devant elle. Le tatoueur avait fait un travail remarquable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre la main, elle voulait voir si les écailles étaient réelles ou juste dessinées. Malgré elle, elle flatta la verge tendue, appréciant l'œuvre.

Drago grogna de plaisir, et d'envie. Voir Hermione le toucher de la sorte, presque timidement, l'excitait au plus haut point.

Avec un geste de la main, il formula un sort à voix basse qui déchiqueta les sous-vêtements en dentelle de la Gryffondor. _Parfait,pensa-t-il, son corps est parfait,il me tarde d'y goûter..._ Hermione cria de stupeur et de rage et se cacha rapidement des deux bras. Le Serpentard éclata de rire et la rassura, elle n'était pas la première qu'il voyait nue, ni la dernière ! Il la repoussa sur le canapé et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, Hermione dénudée, lui lançant un regard à la fois apeuré et furieux et malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire niaisement. La Gryffondor le remarqua et se dit qu'après tout, même un serpent possède un cœur. Cela ne l'enjouait pas de coucher avec Drago, mais autant rendre cela le plus agréable possible. Tout du moins, moins désagréable.

Elle se détendit donc et prit partie de jouer le jeu de Drago. Elle entoura le cou blanc de ses bras, croisant les mains sur la nuque, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et commença à flirter. Drago en fut surpris, il s'attendait à plus de résistance, un peu déçu aussi, mais flatter que Miss Je Sais Tout veuille de lui, le grand Malefoy, marqué au bras par le Lord lui-même. Et tatoué aussi d'un magnifique serpent australien. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle posa son index sur ses lèvres tendues.

« Faisons ça dans les règles de l'art, rhabille toi, rhabille moi et reprenons au début...

Non, non, hors de question, ça va nous prendre beaucoup trop de temps. Et de toute façon, je ne rentrerais pas dans mon jeans. »

Hermione soupira. Soit, qu'il en fusse ainsi. Elle l'embrasse, du plus tendrement qu'elle put. Pas sincèrement, non, mais tendrement. Drago lui rendit son baiser puis glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de la brunette. Leurs intimités se frôlaient et Hermione se surprit à vouloir le sentir la pénétrer. Il lui intima l'ordre de se mettre sur les genoux, la menaçant d'utiliser les lianes si elle n'obéissait pas.

La jolie brune eut un moment de réflexion, après tout, pourquoi ne pas résister, elle n'avait jamais essayé un peu de brutalité, et elle semblait pouvoir avoir confiance en Drago. Donc elle résista en énonçant un non parfaitement audible, et plongea son regard noisette dans celui gris acier qui lui faisait face. Drago écarquilla les yeux, et invoqua les lianes comme auparavant. Elles s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles et des poignets et mirent Hermione à genoux devant lui. Merlin, cette croupe divine qu'elle avait ! Il dirigea ses lianes de façon à ce qu'elles la caressèrent à chaque instant.

Il posa sa main sur la fesse gauche, Hermione ondula du bassin et il durcit de plus belle. N'y tenant plus, il s'introduisit dans la fleur ouverte qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione étouffa un cri, Merlin, qu'il était brusque ! Elle inspira et expira calmement tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle. Puis sa respiration s'accéléra un peu. Drago avait été brusque au début, mais maintenant, il gardait un rythme stable et c'était fort agréable. De plus les lianes la touchaient et la caressaient à des endroits qu'un humain dans cette position n'aurait pas pu atteindre et c'était très excitant. Malgré elle, Hermione commençait à prendre du plaisir. L'une d'entre elle enserrait doucement son sein et l'extrémité jouait avec son téton, comme mue d'elle-même. Une pensée effleura Hermione. _« et si les lianes réagissaient à mes demandes ? »_ elle s'imagina sans le vouloir une liane caresser son petit bouton de chair, puis une autre s'enrouler autour de sa taille et titiller l'orifice qui n'était pas occupé. Elle avait en partie raison, car sitôt pensé, une liane vint s'enrouler autour de son bassin et caressait ses fesses. Elle sentit Malefoy ralentir et murmurer, et se retourna légèrement pour voir sa tête, il paraissait étonné et encore plus excité. Il reposa les deux mains sur ses hanches et se remit à l'œuvre, gémissant, couinant, grognant de plaisir.

Il voyait cette liane qui entourait la brunette et qui caressait les fesses puis le dos, puis l'anus puis de nouveau les fesses, et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais ce n'était pas sa volonté, il constata qu'elle avait aussi du pouvoir sur ses lianes. Tandis qu'il caressait lui aussi et fourrageais sa verge dans l'humidité grandissante d'Hermione, il s'aperçut que la liane faisait bien plus que titiller le fondement qu'il avait sous son nez, elle s'introduisait délicatement dedans. Il l'entendait Gémir doucement en rythme de ses coups de boutoir. Il fixait la liane avec étonnement, elle grossissait petit à petit et glissait dans l'antre rosâtre qu'il n'occupait pas.

Hermione se laissait aller à subir les assauts de Drago et la liane qui explorait son postérieur, la sensation était douce et agréable car la plante y allait progressivement et semblait anticiper toute chose nécessaire. Elle se sentait humide comme si le végétal l'était d'avance, elle la sentait aussi grossir à mesure que son anatomie se dilatait. Vint le moment où la longueur et l'épaisseur de la tige furent parfaite et immédiatement, la croissance s'arrêta. La liane continuait cependant de doux va-et-vient se calant sur le rythme de Drago. Une autre liane vint enserrer le second sein blanc et les deux furent malaxés par la plante.

Ce dernier sentait la liane au travers de la paroi délicate qu'il rencontrait, il imposait son rythme et la plante le suivait, il écoutait aussi sa partenaire pour savoir quand il devait accélérer ou ralentir. Il tendit la main et attrapa la chevelure brouillonne d'Hermione, tirant légèrement la tête en arrière. Elle grogna et gémit _« encore plus fort ». Soumis_ , il lui obéit et accéléra et approfondit son mouvement, il se sentait si proche de la fin, il sentait son gland palpiter. Malgré ses remontrances, il s'arrêta et sortit de la grotte chaude et humide. Rapidement, il fit apparaître un miroir qu'il plaça derrière lui, puis changea de place et avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, lui enfourna sa queue dans la bouche. Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise, elle se trouvait face à la queue du serpent qui semblait se mouvoir sur la peau laiteuse. Drago regarda le reflet dans le miroir et silencieusement intima l'ordre aux lianes d'emplir le trou béant qu'il venait de quitter. Voir ainsi les deux orifices dûment comblés par les lianes, et savoir Hermione prise par tous les trous fit monter la sève dans la tige et bien vite, la brunette se trouva la bouche pleine sans avoir pu venir. Elle lui cracha la substance visqueuse sur le torse et lui ordonna de reprendre sa place pour qu'elle puisse jouir.

Il obtempéra, reprenant avec délice son observation de la liane. Cette dernière semblait s'enfoncer profondément dans l'anus de la Gryffondor et cette pensée durcit de nouveau Malefoy. Il s'introduisit de nouveau en elle et recommença sa besogne. Bien vite, il sentit une tige dure et fine s'insérer aux coté de sa verge et remarqua que les lianes visitaient aussi « sa » place. Hermione devait en avoir envie... Ces lianes la ne bougeaient pas, ainsi il dut assaillir lui-même le sexe de son ennemie, il le fit avec brusquerie et violence, mais elle lui disait toujours « plus fort » ou « plus vite ». Une autre liane le rejoignit, puis encore une. Comment faisait Hermione pour se laisser écarteler ?!

Puis il la sentit se serrer un peu autour de lui, et ne remarqua pas la liane qui entourait sa cuisse et remontait vers son orifice anal. Il ne sentit qu'au bout d'un moment qu'on s'introduisait en lui. Stupéfait il craint d'abord la douleur, puis une seconde plus tard il hurlait de jouissance, éjaculant une nouvelle fois en Hermione. Elle hurla de bonheur au même instant, mélangeant ses cris aux siens, il la sentait si serrée autour de lui. Il s'écroula à terre, tombant du canapé, comblé par le dénouement. Hermione grogna, et il la libéra de ses lianes.

Elle fit apparaître un petit lavabo et du linge de toilette puis se nettoya et s'habilla. Drago ronflait doucement sur le tapis, elle le laissa là. Elle se vengerait pour sur, à commencer par raconter à Ron et Harry comment le grand Malefoy avait été sodomisé par une liane.

* * *

 **RàR:**

 **SoFresh:** Voilà donc mon Dramionne... tu constateras le temps que ça m'a prit pour le faire, ça sera surement le dernier de toute ma vie! :D non je déconne, peut-être qu'un jour ça me reprendra d'en faire un mais, c'est vraiment pas mon couple préféré, ni mes personnages favoris. N'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en as pensé, ou à dire ce qui ne va pas du tout... Merci pour ta review :) Bise de Licorne! et à la prochaine


	6. Une Drôle de Retenue

Bonjour, C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je « salis » le souvenir de Lily Potter. Désolée :)

Bon , trêve de plaisanterie, désolée de l'attente, je fais cinquante mille choses à la fois. Il y aura d'autres OS à part, qui me prennent pas mal de temps aussi, mais qui ne seront pas inclus dans les secrets de Poudlard, simplement parce que... ça ne se passe pas à Poudlard et ou que c'est pas approprié et et et... épicétou =D

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Note : C'est un OS pour une personne en particulier que j'adore, qui n'aime pas le Yuri et qui, je n'en doute pas, se reconnaîtra parfaitement bien ! Bisous Mon Chou !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes!

* * *

Une Drôle de retenue.

-« Qu'il a fière allure, le Survivant, qui n'est même pas capable de suivre une recette pour créer une potion potable. Joli mélange de couleur, Potter. Rose bleu et violet. C'est pas fameux. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry Fulminait. Premier cours de la cinquième année avec Rogue et il fallait qu'il commence à lui marcher sur les pieds. Mais Harry ne voulait pas infliger d'autres points en moins à sa maison et il rongea son frein jusqu'à la fin du cours. Cette cinquième année allait être épique. Rogue avait reprit Neville, lui ôtant 10 points injustement car la couleur de sa potion avait une teinte un degré plus clair que celle de l'enseignant, celui ci avait prélevé un échantillon de la sienne pour prouver ses dires.

Après ce cours fumeux, Harry récupéra son balai pour l'entraînement tant attendu de Quidditch. Sur le terrain, il se sentait libre, mais ce jour là, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il revoyait le regard brûlant de haine de Rogue planté dans le sien, avec cet air de mépris qu'il arborait toujours quand il s'adressait à lui. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent dans son regard, et c'est ce qui troublait Harry.

Inattentif au déroulement du match d'entraînement qui opposait équipe de réserve et équipe officielle, il ne voyait pas le vif d'or qui tentait de le narguer, juste là, sous le manche de son balai et prit un cognard de plein fouet. Il réussit à se maintenir sur son balai et subit un ouragan de cheveux roux qui le sermonna vertement. Le vif d'or s'était enfui entre temps et pour échapper au courroux de Ginny, il prit de la hauteur.

Là, en bas, vers le petit blond dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom, celui qui était batteur de l'équipe de réserve, avec deux pieds gauches à la place des mains ! La petit boule dorée voletait en tout sens autour de lui. Harry fonça en évitant les autres joueurs et les cognards mais fut reçu par un coup de batte en plein front. Le fameux petit blond, Sam, pensait qu'un frelon lui tournait autour, et avait voulu lui mettre un coup de batte. Douloureusement pour Harry, ça n'était pas un frelon, mais le vif d'or et le choc le mit à bas de son balai, inconscient. Il n'entendit pas les hurlements de Ginny, ni ceux de Ron et encore moins l'Arresto momentum » qu'Hermione lança dans sa direction.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que 7 jours plus tard, sur un décor blanc et propre. Il entendit au loin la voix de Pomfresh et celle beaucoup plus désagréable de Rogue. Il serra les paupières du plus fort qu'il pouvait puis les rouvrit. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que la voix de Rogue, son corps était présent aussi, debout à coté de lui, l'air mauvais et le rictus vissé bien à sa place.

\- « Professeur, c'est un plaisir de vous voir...

\- J'en doute Potter, vous avez raté mon cours ce matin.

\- J'ai pris un cognard en pleine face, puis une batte de plein fouet !

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses. Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir dans ma salle de cours, vous êtes déjà assez mauvais comme ça pour vous permettre de rater mes cours. »

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la cape de Rogue lui fouetta le visage alors que ce dernier repartait sans un regard. L'Élu appela Madame Pomfresh et lui demanda deux choses. La première, il voulait savoir si il rêvait, mais il s'avéra que non, et la seconde était de connaître l'état mental de Rogue car il ne lui avait ôter aucun point pour cette fois, ce qui était fort étonnant. L'infirmière se mit à rire de bon cœur en lui répondant que parfois, les gens peuvent vous surprendre. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Vers midi, Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron dans la grande salle et mangea comme un ogre. Après tout, il n'avait physiquement pas mangé depuis une semaine ! Il leur raconta sa mésaventure avec Rogue dans l'infirmerie et Ron le regarda avec son air de « ça-pue-cette-histoire-de-retenue-tu-vas-en-chier-mec ! » . Hermione le rassura, arguant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que rater le cours puisqu'il était inconscient. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait lu dans un livre que être à l'infirmerie inconscient dispensait de cours. L'après-midi tira en longueur entre la divination et la métamorphose et Harry avait la tête ailleurs. De retour au dortoir, il prépara ses affaires, à savoir son chaudron, son livre de potion et ses fioles. Ron le regardait silencieusement, soutenant moralement son ami.

Les cachots, un endroit sombre, un peu glauque et sacrément dangereux pour un Gryffondor seul.

\- « Potter... tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, je vais le dire au Professeur Rogue. Tomber de ton balai comme un manche ne t'a pas vraiment réussi, on dirait.

\- Malefoy, aimable comme toujours, toi aussi tu traînes dans les couloirs, je pourrais très bien le rapporter comme tu sais si bien le faire. Allez pousse toi, je vais être en retard

\- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure dans les couloirs ? Retournez en salle commune. Potter, vous êtes presque en retard. Et vous traînez dans les couloirs, j'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa. Il n'osait pas répondre de peur de faire perdre plus de points à sa maison, mais aussi pour ne pas donner la satisfaction ultime à Malefoy de le voir se faire ridiculiser par Rogue sous ses yeux.

Le sombre professeur le fixait du regard tandis qu'il posait ses affaires sur le plan de travail. D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler vers Potter trois parchemins distincts.

\- « Vous me ferez les trois potions, dans l'ordre que vous voulez. Mais avant ça, vous devez retrouver les titres. Un bon sorcier doit pouvoir reconnaître une recette à ses ingrédients. Allons Potter, ne faites pas cette tête là ! Peut-être que sans l'influence néfaste de Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, vous pourrez réussir par vous même. Oh et je doute que ces potions soient dans votre livre. Bon courage, je reviens dans un moment vérifier que vous ne soyez pas mort. Vous, l'élu, le survivant, vous ne devriez pas décéder malencontreusement en faisant une potion...»

Un bruissement de cape plus tard, la porte du cachot du Maître des potions se refermait sur Harry Potter, le laissant seul face à son chaudron. Il parcourut les ingrédients du premier parchemin. _chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours, sangsues, poudre de corne de Bicorne en poudre, polygonum, sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, peau de serpent d'arbre, un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence...*_ Facile, il reconnaissait cette porion pour l'avoir déjà bue, et avoir entendu Hermione lui répéter des dizaines de fois la liste des ingrédients. Il nota le nom en haut du parchemin et remit celui-ci sous les autres.

La deuxième recette avait besoin de _racines de marguerites coupées, figues pelées, chenilles en tranche, un foie de rat, sangsue...**_ Il mit quelques instants à trouver cette potion là. Puis remontant dans sa mémoire, il se rappela sa troisième année, et inscrivit le nom en haut de la feuille. Le troisième potion semblait déjà bien plus complexe. Il ne connaissait qu'un des ingrédients, bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais servi. _Pétales de roses anglaises cueillis à la première pleine lune d'un mois de février, rosée du printemps,queues de gerbilles de Mongolie, becs de jobarbille et œufs de serpentcendre...***_ Harry séchait complètement sur cette dernière potion, et il avait l'impression de perdre son temps plutôt que d'apprendre à faire des potions correctes. Il sursauta violemment envoyant valser son chaudron lorsque Rogue apparut devant lui sans un bruit. Puis la porte claque et de nouveau il sursauta.

\- « Trois sur deux, c'est déjà plus que ce que je vous aurais cru capable de trouver ! Et la troisième donc ? Pas d'idée ? Très bien, commencez donc par réaliser celle ci, je suis sur que vous ne la réussirez pas, ça ira donc très vite. »

Harry se tourna vers les armoires et Rogue le poussa à se débrouiller seul tandis qu'il corrigeait des parchemins. Les ingrédients en main, Harry commença la lecture du déroulement de la potion, et pris soin de tout faire correctement. Au bout d'un moment, une odeur de mélasse, de bois de manche à balai et de fleurs envahit son nez, il se sentit enivré comme si il avait bu. Le professeur Rogue leva le nez de ses parchemins en cours de correction et lui sourit. Harry aurait du prendre peur mais il n'en était rien, il se sentait parfaitement bien et répondit au sourire de Rogue. Il lui demanda de vérifier sa potion et à sa grande surprise, Rogue accorda 150 points à sa maison. L'enseignant posa sa grande main sur l'épaule frêle d'Harry et lui murmura : « _Passons à une autre potion, voici la recette, ne vous ratez pas, vous pourriez en souffrir après._ » Harry lui jeta un œil interrogateur, et Rogue attira un petit parchemin d'un Accio. Harry jeta un œil aux ingrédients ( _Rosée, Aloé Vera réduit en bouillie, extrait d'huile de branchiflore, extrait de Taraxacum kok-saghyz, extrait de jus de radis fermenté, pointe de menthe du Maroc...****_ ) puis commença à suivre les instructions. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la potion semblait prête. Rogue vérifia la texture et y porta le doigt. Il le retira cependant rapidement, car la potion était encore chaude. Il chantonnait doucement et du bout de la baguette il lança un sort de refroidissement.

Harry trouvait la situation très étrange, Rogue était comme métamorphosé, il chantonnait, ses traits paraissaient détendus, il avait rabattu ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main et pire que tout, il avait accordé un nombre non négligeable de points à Gryffondor. Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une potion capable de transformer aussi vite un être humain et sentant précisément cette odeur. Harry leva la main par réflexe.

\- « Potter, mon cher, nous sommes seuls, inutile de lever la main pour parler.

\- Pardon, mais Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous avez senti avec la potion précédente ?

\- Oh Potter, une odeur absolument délicieuse, me rappelant une personne que j'ai profondément aimé. Pas assez profondément, je le regrette bien, soyez en sur !

\- Oui, mais ça sentait quoi exactement ?

\- Eh bien, cela sent l'herbe fraîche du printemps, le lys et le citron, je crois. Une odeur merveilleuse...

\- Vous m'avez fait faire de l'amortentia !

\- Non, vous faites erreur Potter, vous avez réaliser une potion détergente ! N'insistez pas, j'ai moi-même rédiger ces parchemins. En outre, vous êtes bien trop mauvais pour réaliser une amortentia digne de ce nom, sans vouloir vous offenser évidemment. »

« sans vouloir vous offenser »? Harry en était persuadé, Rogue était tombé sur la tête. Lui-même se sentait légèrement écœuré par l'odeur de la potion, la tête lui tournait un peu et il sentait son cœur en joie sans savoir pourquoi.

Ainsi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas lorsque Rogue défit sa cape pour la poser sur la rangée de table de derrière. Ni quand ce dernier le pria de faire de même, ni même quand il se surprit à effectivement obtempérer.

\- « Voyons la potion suivante Potter, vous m'avez mis, potion de ratatinage, c'est tout à fait ça, 50 points de plus. »

Rogue posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Et commença à lui caresser la nuque. Harry ne réagit pas, tout à sa potion. Il voulait épater le professeur. L'air saturé de fumée et d'odeurs suaves l'entêtait. Rogue caressa machinalement le dos de l'Élu, tout en devisant gaiement.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait des frissons. Ceux-ci lui parcouraient l'échine de haut en bas et finissaient par le distraire. Il se retourna vers Rogue, qui plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, verts.

\- « vous me...

\- Vous avez les yeux de votre Mère, Potter, si verts, si mystérieux, si envoûtants...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Harry. Puis lui empoignant une fesse, il ajouta :

\- Pas seulement les yeux je crois. Oui, Potter, vous avez l'auguste fessier de votre mère aussi. C'est magnifique... »

Alors qu'Harry aurait du être mal à l'aise, il répliqua d'un baiser, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la bouche du sombre professeur. Un air surpris se dessina sur le visage blême de Rogue, puis il écarta les bras et pressa Harry contre son torse.

La potion de ratatinage, du moins ce qui avait été mis dans le chaudron était en train de brûler et dispensait une odeur atroce. Rogue repoussa Harry et d'un coup de baguette procéda à un Evanesco sur le contenu du chaudron. Puis se tournant vers Harry, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- « Harry, Harry, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi... ? Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça... »

Sa voix était douce et dénuée de la haine habituellement distillée dans ses propos. L'odeur avait laissé place à celle entêtante de l'amortentia. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- « Vous avez un drôle de regarde, Professeur...

\- Tu dois être puni, Harry, laisse brûler une potion, sous mon nez, c'est une hérésie. Tu comprends, Harry, j'aime profondément les potions. Bien que je brigue depuis longtemps le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du mal, j'aime l'enseignement des potions. Mais voyons, je suis d'humeur joyeuse, je ne vais pas plomber ta retenue par de la nostalgie. Bien que tes yeux ne m'inspirent que ça, de la nostalgie. Ils sont si similaires à ceux de Lily... »

Le regard doux et vague de Rogue surprit un peu Harry, qui, prit de pitié, attrapa la main droite et la serra dans la sienne. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour libérer le visage blême des cheveux noirs qui étaient retombés, et caressa la joue du professeur au passage. Il lui intima de plonger ses yeux sombres dans l'éclat émeraude qui illuminait son visage. Le visage de Rogue passa du blanc au rosé, puis vira au pourpre, il ne put se retenir et embrassa le jeune homme passionnément. Un trait de perversité traversa les billes sombres encloses sous les paupières, de fait qu'Harry ne put le voir. La voix grave murmura : « _J'ai trouvé comment vous punir, Potter, mais serez vous survivant cette fois encore ?_ »

Harry tressaillit légèrement. Qu'allait-il devoir faire ? Il espérait secrètement qu'il lui faille découvrir le corps puissant et envoûtant de son professeur détesté, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Rogue se détacha d'Harry et le regarda de haut en bas d'un air gourmand. Il lui raconta une anecdote, concernant Lily, qui un matin était pressée et avait fait tomber la totalité de ses livres au sol, il l'avait aidé à ramasser tout ça, non sans avoir apprécié les courbes pleines de son fessier.

Harry était troublé, il ne connaissait pas sa mère et imaginer une telle chose lui semblait inconcevable, en outre, il attendait toujours sa « punition ».

Rogue se retourna et heurta le chaudron contenant l'amortentia qui se déversa au sol. Il poussa un petit cri rauque de rage et lança un « accio serpillière ». il la tendit à Harry avec un rictus et lui ordonna de nettoyer le sol. Sans magie.

À genoux, Harry avait le nez au dessus de la potion encore tiède, l'odeur lui tournait la tête et l'enivrait doucement. Dans sa tête, des images arrivaient en pagaille, éphémères et rapides, un désir étrange l'envahissait et parcourait son échine. Il sentait le regard de Rogue fixé sur lui, à n'en pas douter ce dernier mirait son cul. Sa robe de sorcier traînait au sol et s'imprégnait de potion, Rogue s'était accroupi à ses cotés pour l'aider et la potion s'imprégnait aussi dans sa propre robe. Il se releva rapidement, se frappa le front et s'écria :

\- « Que je suis bête ! Recurvite ! Oh, Harry, ta robe est trempée... enlève-la, je vais la mettre à sécher avec la mienne. »

Harry éclata de rire en repensant, il ne savait pourquoi, à Arthur Weasley qui avait découvert avec consternation le manque de réalisme des films pornographiques moldus qu'il venait de voir, dans lequel une fille avait été mouillée par de la mousse et avait du ôter ses vêtements. Rogue leva un sourcil interrogatif et Harry lui expliqua. Il sourit et se déshabilla en un seul mouvement, révélant un torse légèrement velu, aux muscles naissants et tout aussi blanc que son visage. Harry jeta un œil discret et frissonna de désir. Il n'avait jamais trop prêté attention au physique de Rogue, habituellement peu enclin à sourire aux élèves. Mais ce soir, le professeur semblait détendu, souriant et agréable, et cela donnait à son être une toute nouvelle dimension. Son visage était adouci et avenant, et le contraste donnait l'impression à Harry d'être en présence d'une autre personne, ce qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. Qui aurait d'ailleurs pu s'imaginer que Rogue était si bien portant ! Il n'avait plus que pour tout vêtement un caleçon, noir, ourlet de vert brillant. Il tendit la main pour avoir la robe de sorcier d'Harry qui s'empêtra dedans avant de lui tendre.

Cela lui semblait étrange d'être ainsi dévêtu devant Severus, et il cacha l'avant de son boxer avec ses mains. Severus déposa les robes dans un grand chaudron, ajouta de l'eau par un aguamenti et y versa une potion puis alluma le feu dessous et laissa doucement bouillir.

Il revint vers Harry et vit que celui-ci frissonnait. D'un geste, la baguette magique en l'air, il réchauffa la pièce sombre. Il fit remarquer à Harry que ses cachots étaient probablement plus frais que les quartiers confortables de Gryffondor mais qu'on s'y sentirait rapidement aussi à l'aise, si il le voulait, il lui suffisait d'agiter sa baguette. Harry refusa poliment, la fraîcheur faisait du bien à sa tête.

Severus posa les mains sur les épaules frêles du jeune homme et les frictionna doucement pour les réchauffer. Harry se colla à lui et huma l'air suave toujours saturé d'amortentia. La tête posée sur le torse nu du professeur, il appréciait le contact de la main chaude dans son dos. S'il avait du s'imaginer le contact de Rogue contre sa peau, il l'aurait pensé froid et glacé, comme les allures qu'il se donnait en cours. Mais la chaleur qu'il dégageait était douce et irradiait contre son corps frais, le rendant légèrement engourdi. Rogue lui caressait doucement les cheveux, embrassait sa tête et respirait l'odeur du jeune homme, sa virilité commençait à se réveiller et il s'écarta doucement pour éviter tout frottement.

Harry prit le visage légèrement rose de Severus entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux charbons qui le surplombaient. Il resta un moment à sonder les prunelles brillantes et d'un geste doux, il plaqua ses lèvres contre la bouche de Severus. Ce dernier recula un peu, surpris, mais revint sur sa décision et rendit son baiser à Harry. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du Survivant, l'autre dans son dos, caressant les omoplates saillantes de l'Élu avec tendresse. Sa langue darda sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes d'Harry puis s'y inséra, jouant du bout avec la sienne. Il rivait ses yeux sur les émeraudes pétillantes, laissant peu à peu l'image de Lily s'effacer au profit de celle de son fils. Harry répliqua en mordant doucement la langue insidieuse et se détacha de la bouche de Severus, il embrassa la jugulaire palpitante, descendit sans cesser les baisers jusqu'au téton qu'il lécha de la pointe de la langue. Il le sentit se durcir sous les stimuli répétés ce qui eut pour conséquence d'éveiller son intimité. Il continua sa descente langoureuse, découvrant des doigts et de la langue chaque parcelle de la peau de son professeur de potion.

Severus grognait doucement, presque murmurant à chaque fois qu'Harry le touchait. Lorsque ce dernier glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de son caleçon, il recula et se cogna à la table, par chance rien ne chuta. La tête lui tournait et l'odeur entêtante amplifiait le phénomène. Il chancela vers Harry et s'écroula au sol sur lui. Il se tint sur ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Le Gryffondor prit les devant et sans plus attendre glissa sa main sous le tissus noir et vert. Severus ne recula pas cette fois et se laissa palper sans arrêter les baisers. La main du Survivant caressait inlassablement la verge dure emprisonnée et sentait son sexe se tendre presque douloureusement dans le boxer à présent trop serré. Severus passait un doigt de temps à autre pour titiller le renflement de son élève, attisant chaque fois le gonflement. Il écarta doucement l'élastique ménageant un peu d'espace et fit glisser petit à petit le tissu encombrant. Harry le regarda faire avec un air gourmand, le sol frais lui glaçait le dos et il poussa Rogue au sol pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Le contact des dalles de pierres tirèrent un gémissement à Severus qui d'un coup de baguette réchauffa l'emplacement. Il en profita pour chauffer la salle de cours et attirer à lui le chaudron de potion qu'Harry avait réalisé quelques instants plus tôt.

Potter saisit le caleçon noir et l'arracha par le bas, libérant de la sorte le phallus gonflé qui se dressa fièrement. Il empoigna l'ustensile sensible et s'appliqua à effectuer des va et vient réguliers. Severus renversa la tête en arrière et gémit doucement. Devant une telle démonstration, Harry s'enhardit et recula de manière à pouvoir glisser sa langue sur la tige tendue. Il joua quelques instants avec la boursouflure nette du gland puis enfourna l'attribut turgescent dans sa bouche du plus profond qu'il pu.

Quelle sensation délicieuse que de sentir son maître des potions à ses pieds, subissant les assauts de sa langue et de sa bouche. Harry en tirait une immense satisfaction et jouissait de la vue de Rogue se tortillant sous ses caresses buccales. Les gémissements et grognements de satisfaction qu'il lâchait incitaient Harry à aller plus vite et plus fort. À quatre pattes et à moitié nu, il se trémoussait de l'arrière train tout en pompant activement Severus, il sentait un plaisir non dissimulé lui chatouiller le bas-ventre et lui dilater le fondement. Rogue murmura « _la potion, étale-la..._ » et Harry obéit, prenant une noisette de potion visqueuse, il l'appliqua sur le membre enflé.

Il s'allongea sur Severus qui gémit de sentir sa trique ainsi comprimé entre leur deux ventres. Harry le fit taire d'un baiser appuyé, il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en se frottant à la protubérance palpitante. D'un geste de la main, il saisit les bourses et les massa délicatement, tirant un soupir gémissant à Rogue. Devant les yeux charbon suppliants, il se releva le dos bien droit et reposa les deux mains sur le torse d'albâtre. Se servant du sexe de l'enseignant comme d'un pinceau, il étala la potion sur son fondement, attisant la chaleur du gland gonflé.

Severus avait posé ses mains sur les hanches frêles du jeune homme, tentant plus ou moins de le retenir. Mais Harry ne le voyait pas de cet œil là, il posa sa croupe légèrement dilatée sur le vît bandé et commença à appuyer doucement par petits à-coups. Rogue secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le regard presque paniqué. L'air semblait épais et l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. Tous deux respiraient rapidement, presque haletants. Harry nota que sa dilatation s'amplifiait et inséra doucement l'érection de Severus en lui. Il grogna de douleur au début tant le membre était épais mais continua sa besogne, gagnant du terrain centimètre après centimètre. Le visage du sombre professeur avait pris une teinte rosée et ses longs cheveux étaient trempés de sueurs. Cette vision ravissait Harry qui s'empalait doucement sur le mât inflexible.

Lorsqu'il atteignit son but et que les valseuses lui collaient aux fesses, il se mit à faire de longs va-et-vient lents. Severus retenait sa respiration, puis la relâcha brusquement, comme si il souffrait, mais son visage ne montrait aucune douleur.

\- « Harry... non... arrête !

\- Oh non ! Hum, c'est si bon de vous voir comme ça ! »

A chaque mouvement, il tentait de ralentir Harry, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas distraire et continuait inlassablement sa besogne, remuant avec soin son postérieur pour amener la verge à toucher au plus profond de lui. Severus se sentait serré, étreint dans ce fourreau de chair et son gland palpitait douloureusement. Ce qui le choquait le plus c'est qu'il y prenait plaisir, tirant de cette presque souffrance un frisson de jouissance malsaine. Il se sentait proche de la fin et tentait tout pour que le jeune homme qui le chevauchait ralentisse, mais rien n'y faisait, Harry allait de plus en plus vite, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Severus le voyait s'acharner, haleter, il l'entendait gémir et soupirer de plaisir, grogner parfois lors d'un faux-mouvement, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. Il le prévint d'un cri « _je vais venir, laisse moi sortir !_ », et cela eu l'inverse de l'effet escompté, le Survivant accéléra brusquement son mouvement, enserrant de plus belle le sexe dilaté.

Puis il se redressa complètement de façon à ne plus avoir que le gland boursouflé dans son intimité, laissant un peu de répit à Rogue qui soupira d'aise de ne plus être aussi à l'étroit. Le répit fut de courte durée, car avec un regard gourmand appuyé, l'Élu s'empala avec force que le pieu frémissant. Severus fixa les prunelles émeraude, faisant aussitôt le lien avec Lily, visualisant son amour de jeunesse sur le visage d'Harry. Il constata que sa verge était entièrement entrée, tentant de pousser les parois de chair serrées qui l'étouffaient. Harry poussa un cri rauque, son intérieur se resserra encore plus fort, Il gémit fortement, émettant de petits cris compulsifs. Severus ressentit la contraction violente sur son sexe, le pressant comme un citron. Il empoigna avec force les hanches en mouvement et leur impulsa son propre rythme allant et venant avec force, les bourses tapant puissamment contre les fesses. Harry hurla son plaisir, haletant et gémissant tout en même temps et s'écroula sur le torse de Rogue, mais Severus n'avait pas encore jouit, il continua encore et encore ses assauts, poussant les parois de l'écrin de chair de son érection. Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, il besognait avec régularité, se faisant de la place dans cet endroit trop étroit, si chaud et si humide. Il se déplaça un peu et ressortit sa verge comme Harry l'avait fait auparavant, ne laissant que son gland inséré. Il joua encore un moment à titiller l'anus dilaté du bout de sa queue puis d'un coup de boutoir plus puissant, il l'enfonça profondément et libéra son plaisir d'une éjaculation longue et délicieuse emplissant le Survivant épuisé de son bonheur liquide .

Ils restèrent tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, épuisés et pantelant pendant de longues minutes, respirant avec difficulté dans l'air saturé. Harry finit par se relever, chancelant un peu après cette effusion. Il se dirigea en boitillant vers le robinet et bu de longues gorgées rafraîchissantes. Il en profita pour se mouiller le visage et se rafraîchir le postérieur encore endolori.

\- « professeur ?

\- Grumpffff.

\- Professeur, il faut vous lever maintenant... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. C'est vous qu'on appellera le Survivant maintenant. Je n'ai pas éjaculé, et bizarrement,, cela me tient à cœur ! Levez-vous ! »

Rogue obtempéra, se mettant d'abord sur les genoux, puis s'aida de la table pour se mettre debout. D'un coup de baguette, il se rinça le corps, puis un Recurvite nettoya le sol. Harry revint vers lui, le fixant du regard, un curieux rictus sur les lèvres.

\- « Potter, non, je n'ai plus de forces... c'est ta retenue, ta punition, pas la mienne...

\- Oh que si c'est la vôtre, pour me faire payer toutes ses années les erreurs de mon père, et la ressemblance avec ma mère, pour m'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues tout le temps, en étant injuste envers moi, et ma maison. C'est votre supplice pour tout ça ! Tenez vous à la table.

\- Harry... ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, c'est cette potion qui te monte à la tête... rentre dans ta salle commune et n'en parlons plus, tu veux ?

\- Hum... Laissez moi, réfléchir... Non je ne veux pas ! »

Harry caressa le dos du professeur pendant de longues minutes, massant les épaules tendues. Il continua ses massages délicats sur les omoplates puis descendit sur la taille épaisse, relaxant les muscles fourbus. Lorsqu'il commença à caresser les fesses galbées et blanches, Severus se tendit sans un mot. Harry continua jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant se détende de nouveau. D'un mouvement de baquette il attira à lui un marche pied. Il était petit du haut de ses seize ans et Severus était plutôt grand, en outre le souvenir du sol glacé ne lui donnait aucune envie de s'allonger de nouveau à terre.

Dès que Rogue put se remettre à respirer correctement, Harry reprit ses caresses sur le fessier professoral Du bout du doigt, il récolta une noisette de la potion dont le chaudron était toujours à terre près de ses pieds, et glissa doucement vers l'écrin de chair qu'il convoitait. Il massa cet endroit là avec douceur, tartinant l'ouverture pour l'instant close, appuyant délicatement, palpant, massant et caressant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa main gauche caressait toujours le dos et les côtes, s'aventurait de temps à autre sur le torse pour titiller le téton durci et s'occupait de détendre Severus. De le distraire surtout. La main droit d'Harry vaquait à ses occupations, préparant le fondement pour sa venue. Chaque incursion de son doigts dans l'anus serré faisait se tendre Rogue, mais rien n'arrêtait Harry. Soumettre l'horrible professeur de potions l'excitait au plus haut point et il bandait durement. Il se retenait de le prendre tout de suite, préférant le préparer à l'impact, il rongeait son frein.

Les caresses appuyées virent à bout de la résistance de Severus et il fut enfin près à recevoir sa « punition ». il glissa un doigt dans les chairs et remua doucement pour écarter la peau plissée, puis il enfonça un second doigts dès qu'il le put.

La vue du fourreau de chair se dilatant progressivement mit un terme à la patience d'Harry. Il se badigeonna la verge de potion et posa son gland gonflé contre l'entrée tant désirée. Il appuya et petit à petit pénétra l'antre chaud qui s'offrait à lui. Severus cria à l'instant où il s'insérait puis il gémit. « _Tu me fais mal Harry_ », Le survivant rit, d'un rire sans joie, « _Vous m'avez fait tant souffrir, Severus, vous n'imaginer pas à quel point !_ ». Cependant, il se retira un peu, pour laisser le temps au corps de son amant d'un soir de s'habituer à sa présence. Il voulait le faire souffrir, le voir supplier mais pas de cette façon là.

Dès que Severus eut reprit une respiration correct, Harry enfonça son sexe gonflé un peu plus loin. Un gémissement se fit entendre, mais pas de mot. Il fit quelques mouvements d'avant en arrière, sans aller trop loin, il cherchait une position confortable. Sa main droite se posa sur la hanche, caressant la peau pâle du pouce, la gauche prit place sur le dos puis vint à son tour se mettre sur la hanche. Des paumes, il écarta un peu plus les deux fesses pour se faire un passage moins étroit.

Il avançait dans la grotte humide et chaude, avec lenteur et douceur, se repérant aux gémissements que Severus poussait. Il le sentait tendu, sa main droite se déplaça pour attraper le membre avachi qui pendait entre les cuisses. Il palpa, caressa et malaxa la verge pour la faire durcir et surtout pour distraire Severus de sa pénétration envahissante. Harry se félicitait de ne pas avoir un membre épais ou énorme, il n'osait imaginer ce que Rogue aurait pu ressentir si cela avait été le cas.

\- « détendez vous, vous aurez moins mal !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me détende, petit con ! J'ai ta queue coincée dans le cul ! »

Les propos ainsi tenus choquèrent légèrement Harry, il n'était pas habitué à tant de familiarités de la part de Rogue. Pour le faire taire, il serra la main droite autour de la tige devenue beaucoup moins flasque et un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. Harry en profita pour s'insérer encore plus loin, pressant la verge dans sa main en la secouant d'avant en arrière. Un cri encore. Il se retira, puis réitéra ses allers et retours. Il lui tardait d'être entièrement à l'intérieur. Sans précipitation, il allait de plus en plus loin dans ses mouvements. S'occupant de la trique naissante de la main droite, caressant de la main gauche, il s'enfonçait dans le gouffre étroit. L'étau qui l'enserrait palpitait sur son membre qui frémissait d'impatience. Enfin la délivrance, vint le moment où il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Harry se pencha sur le dos courbé et mordit la chair du coté. Severus se cambra et cria, resserrant par la même l'étreinte de ses entrailles. Une telle réaction excita Harry et la sensation de resserrement sur sa queue lui procura un frisson puissant dans le bas-ventre. Il arrêta son mouvement de bassin pour s'appliquer à caresser la verge à présent raide qu'il avait dans la main. Severus commençait à se détendre et à soupirer d'aise. Il en oubliait presque la présence étrangère dans son rectum.

Harry profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour reprendre ses activités de ramonage. Doucement d'abord, il coulissa dans l'arrière-train, puis lorsque Severus se décontracta un peu, il accéléra encore et encore jusqu'à lui soutirer des gémissements de plaisir.

Les phalanges de Rogue, sur le rebord de la table étaient blanches, mais peu à peu il relâchait la pression. Sa main droite lâcha la table et vint se poser sur celle d'Harry, toujours occupé à branler le phallus tendu. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Severus prit le relais, permettant à Harry de se tenir des deux mains. Ainsi maintenu, il pouvait adapter sa position et pénétra plus profond encore. Severus se concentrait sur le plaisir que lui procurait sa main droite pour tenter de dissiper la douleur, bien que légère à présent, qu'Harry lui infligeait. Il le sentait en lui, au plus profond de son être, il pouvait ressentir la palpitation de son gland sur la parois fragile. Puis il laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. La verge du jeune Gryffondor venait de toucher un point sensible de son être et sa queue réagit en durcissant encore. Il serra son membre épais entre ses doigts jouant avec d'avant en arrière. Les deux sensations ensemble lui procurait une extase délicieuse. Il jeta un regard en arrière, Potter avait les yeux fermés, ruisselant de sueur un masque d'exaltation sur le visage. Il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Et ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Il accéléra d'un coup, gémissant à n'en plus finir, tapant ses bourses contre celle de Rogue, il tentait d'aller plus en avant encore et encore puis se colla complètement au fondement humide et déversa sa semence dans un brame rauque et puissant. Severus le senti venir en lui, le membre frémissant en son sein il secoua le vît avec puissance et habitude et éjacula quelques secondes après dans un halètement.

Harry se retira, encore chancelant et s'écroula au sol. Rogue le rejoignit presqu'aussitôt profitant du sol frais pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Ils se fixèrent du regard un moment, hésitant entre honte et désir.

Lorsque chacun d'eux furent reposés, du moins assez pour se lever, ils firent une rapide toilette, remirent leur sous-vêtements et se dirigèrent vers le chaudron bouillonnant où leur robes se nettoyaient. Rogue arrêta le feu, sortit les robes et les sécha magiquement et ils purent les revêtir. Il se dirigea vers les chaudrons de potions qu'Harry avait préparées et les vida d'un coup de baguette. L'odeur enivrante disparut aussitôt laissant place à un silence gênant.

\- « Potter, je vous accorde 65 points de plus pour arriver à un total de 250 points mais attention, que tout ceci ne sorte pas de cette salle. Tout redeviendra normal dès l'instant où vous serez sorti de cette pièce. Il est l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle prendre une collation avec vos exécrables petits camardes de Gryffondor. Votre retenue est terminée. J'indiquerais au directeur le nombre de point que votre maison aura gagner lors de cette retenue. Vous pouvez disposez. »

Le ton et le regard du professeur étaient redevenus normaux, glacés et haineux, comme à son habitude. Harry rangea ses affaires, profondément troublé par l'expérience vécue et prit ses jambes à son cou pour quitter les souterrains. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle et s'aperçut avec joie qu'il mourrait de faim. Il englouti le repas d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis de Mione qui se demanda si Ron n'avait pas un jumeau caché sous les trait d'Harry. Une fois repu, Harry jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs et constata que Rogue était en grande discussion avec Dumbledore.. Rogue surprit son regard et il sembla à Harry que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

\- « Severus, vous me paraissez troublé, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Directeur, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, rapidement. C'est à propos de Potter.

\- Oh, eh bien, vous n'aurez qu'à passer dans mon bureau ce soir ! »

Après le repas, le trio remonta dans la salle commune. Harry était exténué, mais il raconta à ses amis les potions qu'il avait du réaliser, sans mentionner la potion lubrifiante naturelle que Rogue avait rajoutée, il leur expliqua qu'il avait renversé un chaudron et avait glisser, tombant sur le séant, ce qui expliquait sa difficulté à marcher correctement. Il le donna fièrement le nombre de points qu'il avait fait gagner à Gryffondor pendant sa retenue, 250 points d'un coup pour une retenue de presque deux heures et demies. Ron était bouche bée, et Hermione lui cogna doucement le menton pour qu'il la referme. Elle monta se coucher et les deux garçons restèrent à papoter quelques minutes, puis Harry, qui commençait à sentir le contre-coup de sa retenue décida de monter à son tour, laissant les autres Gryffondor dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils se changèrent pour aller au lit, Ron poussa un cri peu virile puis éclata de rire. Harry le regarda bizarrement, un sourcil légèrement relevé.

\- « Harry, ton caleçon est trop grand pour toi, et je crois qu'il n'est pas à toi ! Je comprends ta difficulté à marcher maintenant »

Mortifié, il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe et découvrit l'échange de sous-vêtements, il portait celui de Rogue et ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Il l'ôta et le jeta à terre et d'un incendio bien placé, il réduisit le tissu en poussière.

Par chance, le chaos qui régnait dans la salle commune leur permit de rester seul et leurs cris n'avaient ameuter personne. Harry s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir et raconta tout du début à la fin à Ron. Il lui épargna cependant les détails de leurs ébats. Ron avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration tant il riait et même une fois couché au bord de l'endormissement, les spasmes nerveux typique du fou-rire le secouait encore. Harry s'étonnait pour sa part de ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir coucher avec un professeur, encore moins Rogue. Il n'éprouvait en fait aucun regret, ni remord ni honte. Ça c'était passé, c'est tout.

Alors que les dortoirs étaient silencieux, ponctués de ronflements sonores et de paroles marmonnées en dormant, deux hommes étaient éveillés.

Rogue et Dumbledore devisaient devant une bièraubeurre dans le bureau directorial. Puis le directeur vida son verre d'un trait et attrapa une petite boite de fer blanc richement embossée. Tandis qu'il suçotait un bonbon au citron, il plongea son regard acier dans les yeux de Rogue :

\- « Severus, mon cher, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler à table ? Cela semblait d'une urgence capitale, et nous voilà dans mon bureau à boire une pinte comme deux vieux célibataires. Racontez-moi donc ce qui vous amenait ici.

\- Comme je vous disais, il s'agit de Potter... et de... de sa retenue. Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passer comme prévu !

\- Eh bien, ne me laissez pas languir, quand on ouvre un PlayWitch on va directement à la page centrale, faites-donc de même !

\- La Pensine. Je vais utiliser la Pensine, je ne me sens pas capable de vous raconter tout ceci. Et ce souvenir m'encombre beaucoup trop l'esprit.

Rogue se dirigea vers le meuble ouvragé où reposait la Pensine, il dirigea sa baguette sur sa tempe et un long filament argenté relia les deux. Il le déposa dans l'ouvrage de pierre finement ciselée puis poussa un long soupir.

\- « Voilà qui est fait, directeur, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Oh et j'ai demandé à Potter de ne rien direà personne, par conséquent, vous pouvez être assuré que Weasley connaît tous les détails de cette retenue. Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Dans un tournoiement de tissus, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Rogue ne trouva pas le sommeil ce soir-là, il avait eu beau libérer son esprit dans la Pensine, certains souvenirs sont plus coriaces que d'autres. Plus d'une fois, il se tourna vers la table de chevet, en ouvrait le tiroir et en sortait une photo usée par le temps. Il murmurait à chaque fois « _Je suis désolé_ », les yeux humides et le cœur lourd, à la jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts qui agitait la main dans sa direction.

Albus quand à lui, fixait la Pensine l'air songeur, il hésitait à se plonger de nouveau dans le souvenir brûlant de Severus Rogue, de peur de sentir son cœur lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion.

* * *

 **Notes et RàR :**

Les potions sont les suivantes:

* polynectar

** ratatinage

*** amortentia

**** potion lubrifiante naturelle

Notez bien que pour l'Amortentia, je n'ai trouvé aucune recette sur le net, le seul ingrédient qu'on connait de cette potion sont les oeufs de Serpentcendre. J'ai donc brodé autour. Pour la Potion Lubrifiante naturelle, je suis allée chercher des recettes de gel lubrifiant bio à réaliser soi-même (oui je me suis éclatée à chercher ça), j'ai juste modifié les ingrédients pour "sorciériser" tout ça, modifié tout en respectant les propriétés des ingrédients d'origine!

SInon, OK, je sais, sur ce coup, je n'ai pas été très rapide à poster ! Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire du Yaoi, en plus, à la base, j'étais partie sur tout à fait autre chose (que vous lirez, bientôt j'espère!) donc j'ai écris ça entre deux parties de mon autre truc XD Mais voilà, je suis toujours là, je poste quand je peux, quand l'inspiration vient aussi. Et j'espère que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique, ou un petit mot. Ou rien si vous n'êtes pas inspirés. Je vous bise ! À la prochaine mes petites licornes en sucre d'orge :)

 _ **SoFresh**_ : euh, moi aussi ça me gênerait un peu cet emplacement pour un tatouage de ce style, ça me ferait flipper plus que m'exciter.

Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster ! Bonne lecture !

 _ **Nevilli,**_ voilà, j'ai enfin pondu mon Snarry... j'espère que ça reste crédible et lisible... Bisous !


	7. La salle sur demande partie 1

Alléluia mes ami.e.s ! Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ah, mes excuses, je me suis trompée de fandom !

J'ai eu pas mal d'occupations ces derniers temps, il s'est écoulé presque un siècle depuis ma dernière apparition ici. Mais me voilà. Avec un petit texte relativement soft par rapport aux précédents (enfin je trouve) mais il me faut me reprendre et me remettre en selle. J'ai d'autres projets écrits en cours, pas forcément l'inspiration non plus, mais MAIS ce nouveau chapitre à une suite en cours d'écriture. Et ça ne devrait pas tarder à être postable.

Comme d'habitude, l'univers est à JKR (ou était, ça dépends du débat en fait...) et je brise le canon sans scrupules. Je joue avec les personnages, je leur fait faire tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi en fait. Ne cherchez pas la logique, ou la crédibilité, même si j'essaye de garder un minimum du caractère original des personnages.

Oui bon, je me tais ! Bonne lecture mes petits lapins en sucre confit !

LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE

partie 1

Hermione déboucha en trombe dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, essoufflée et rouge d'avoir couru depuis la tour d'astronomie.

Madame ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai égaré mon retourneur de temps dans la salle sur demande, est-ce que vous en auriez un autre pour que je retrouve le premier ?

Minerva leva les yeux de la pile de parchemins qu'elle corrigeait et haussa un sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Et pourquoi vous confierais-je un objet aussi précieux, puisque de toute évidence, vous êtes incapable de le conserver en lieu sûr ?

C'est à dire... j'étais dans la salle sur demande, je cherchais un coin tranquille pour révise, vous comprenez, et je … j'ai dû courir après un rat qui me taquinait et je l'ai perdu.

Le rat ?

Non, le retourneur.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir aussi facilement que ça à un Professeur de Poudlard, mais elle n'osait pas imaginer révéler la vérité à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

L'allure altière, McGonagall se leva de son fauteuil, dont les bras représentaient des pattes de lion aux griffes immenses.

Très bien, conduisez-moi donc à l'endroit où vous avez pénétré dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione la guida dans les méandres des couloirs jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait fait apparaître la porte tant désirée. La vieille femme fixa le mur et caressa la pierre du bout des doigts. Elle murmura

ces murs ont vu tant d'élèves que cela me rends nostalgique...

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione

Alors jeune fille, à quelle heure êtes-vous entrée ?

Vingt heures trente... Noooon à vingt et ...

Trop tard, mon retourneur est réglé, c'est parti.

Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione juste à temps pour le retour en arrière. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient on ne peut plus empourprées.

Si vous vouliez corriger aussi vite votre horaire, Mademoiselle Granger, c'est que vous aviez quelque chose à cacher, et j'aime beaucoup les secrets, surtout lorsqu'ils impliquent la salle sur demande et des sorciers aussi puissant que vous. Comprenez-moi, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps vient de Poudlard.

Hermione ne répondit rien, ses joues brûlaient bien trop pour qu'elle ose ouvrir la bouche. Contrairement au professeur, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait trouver dans la salle sur demande.

Pensez-vous qu'un Accio suffirait à ramener le retourneur de temps ?

C'est possible, mais attendons que vous soyez entrée. Du moins, votre autre vous. Restez cachée pour l'instant.

Hermione occupa l'enseignante tandis qu'elle se regardait entrer dans la salle en charmante compagnie. Enfin, charmante, tout était relatif. Disons une occupation secondaire pour passer le temps.

Elle annonça à Minerva qu'elle s'était vue entrer et tentait de se souvenir des endroits de la salle sur demande où elle était allée, pour les éviter. Toutes deux pénétrèrent dans la salle magique.

Hermione leva sa baguette pour lancer le sort d'attraction mais Minerva interrompit son geste.

Attendez Miss Granger, j'entends du bruit là-bas. Votre retourneur ne doit pas être bien loin.

Non, je crois que c'est l'écho !

Hermione ne savait plus que faire pour détourner Minerva de l'origine du bruit, qui n'était autre qu'elle même, et pas du tout en train de réviser. À moins qu'elle ne révise une drôle de gymnastique.

McGonagall n'eut pas à trouvé la localisation du bruit, un immense miroir était apparu dans un recoin. La Salle sur demande avait modifié certains endroits, et la directrice avait pleine vue sur la scène.

Hermione aurait souhaité s'enterrer six pieds sous Poudlard plutôt que de voir le visage de McGonagall se décomposer de la sorte. Elle serra les dents en attendant que l'orage arrive.

Miss Granger ! Que... Comment. Mais, c'est Crabbe ! Oh mon Dieu ! Severus va être furieux. Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette position ?

Hermione assistait impuissante à sa propre partie de jambes en l'air avec Crabbe. Elle éprouvait un sentiment assez étrange, un mélange de honte, de dégoût et d'envie. Crabbe avait beau être repoussant, brutal et odieux, il devenait un dieu une fois mis à nu.

La position en question était en effet assez étrange, Crabbe était debout, Hermione avait les jambes autour de sa taille, face au sol, les bras reposés sur une commode à plateau de marbre. Puis avec une souplesse impressionnante, Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et s'accrocher à son cou.

Minerva était bouche bée, mirant la scène sans en rater une miette.

Je vais devoir reporter tout ceci au directeur de Serpentard, vous préviendrez votre ami Crabbe. Je note par ailleurs que vous avez votre retourneur autour du cou. Il faut donc attendre que vous le perdiez, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop long, je suis trop âgée pour ce genre de sauterie !

Hermione eut une bouffée de chaleur, il allait falloir attendre encore en regardant pour savoir quand elle perdrait son retourneur de temps ! Elle n'osait plus regarder sa directrice de maison, ni faire un geste, de peur de rappeler sa présence à la grande dame qui avait tenu à l'accompagner...

C'est intéressant, cette façon de procéder. Vous savez, Miss Granger, dans ma jeunesse, nous nous contentions, à votre âge, de mettre l'embout approprié dans l'endroit approprié. Votre génération ne manque pas d'imagination. Mais tout de même, c'est une évacuation pas... enfin … et enfin, c'est Crabbe, vous auriez pu mieux choisir.

Elle se tut un instant puis un sourire moqueur aux lèvres se tourna vers Hermione.

Néanmoins, il semble doté d'un atout non négligeable pour qui aime les basilics. Sur ce, j'en ai déjà vu beaucoup plus que souhaité. Accio Retourneur de temps !

L'objet tant convoité siffla à travers la pièce, volant dans leur direction. Hermione était écarlate et sentait la honte lui brûler les joues. Elle se contentait de fixer l'ourlet vert foret de la robe de la Minerva car elle n'osait pas la regarder.

Suivez moi dans mon bureau, nous avons encore une histoire à régler, Miss Granger.

Oui Professeur.

Hermione traînait des pieds pour suivre McGonagall. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait, qui s'était déroulé la veille d'ailleurs, sous ses yeux. Elle était à quatre pattes, Crabbe derrière elle qui lui assenait de lourds coups de boutoir en poussant des cris rauques. « La position du loup-Garou » lui avait-il dit en riant. Et à voir la métamorphose de leurs visages, elle portait bien son nom. Hermione revécut un court instant les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées et serra les jambes par réflexe.

Miss Granger ? Il est temps. Vous venez ?

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et eut un sourire discret, entendant les cris assourdis derrière elle. Elle osa enfin regarder Minerva McGonagall et lui répondit :

Oh oui je viens...


	8. La salle sur demande partie 2

LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE

partie 2

On retrouve Hermione évidemment, pour la suite et fin de ses mésaventures de la salle sur demande. Avec en Prime les jumeaux Weasley ! (évidemment hein ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué le Weasley vous comprenez, ça me manquait un peu hahaha!) Donc de nouveau, un retourneur de temps, la Salle sur Demande et Minerva McGonagall. Et devinez quoi ? J'ajoute aussi au tableau des joueureuses de Quidditch ! Ça fait beaucoup oui, pauvre Hermione...

Comme d'habitude, l'univers est à JKR (ou était, ça dépends du débat en fait...) et je brise le canon sans scrupules. Je joue avec les personnages, je leur fait faire tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi en fait. Ne cherchez pas la logique, ou la crédibilité, même si j'essaye de garder un minimum du caractère original des personnages.

Bonne lecture mes petits orignals en peluche !

Ayant enfin récupéré le retourneur de temps, Hermione se jura de ne plus jamais l'égarer. Elle avait subit un interrogatoire digne de la Grande Inquisition.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la salle sur demande. Elle n'osait pas repenser que Minerva McGonagall, cette grande dame de Poudlard, l'avait vu en plein jeu, avec Crabbe.

Cela avait été tout d'abord un pari. « Même pas cap de me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande » avait-il dit. « Je peux t'apprendre des choses qui ne se trouvent pas dans tes livres , Miss Je-sais-tout : » « Oh mais moi aussi je peux t'apprendre des choses que tu ne sais pas » avait-elle répliqué. Et c'était parti comme ça. Il n'y avait eu qu'une fois, et Crabbe avait été si abasourdi de l'étendue des talents de la jeune fille qu'il n'en avait pipé mot à personne.

Mais dans quelques heures, elle allait de nouveau se servir de son retourneur de temps, et pour bien autre chose que pour les cours.

L'été approchait et Hermione souhaitait réviser tranquillement après le repas du midi. Une pile de livres dans les mains, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais Madame Pince avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. C'était compréhensible car de nombreux élèves s'étaient réfugiés entre les murs pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante.

Hermione choisit donc de s'isoler dans la salle sur demande pour réviser correctement. Elle croisa un garçon de septième, nommé Parker, qui la prévint de se méfier des Serpentard qui bombardaient quiconque passant à portée de bombabouses.

En faisant un détour pour éviter la bande de vils serpents, elle réfléchissait au moyen qu'elle avait de se convaincre de ne pas coucher avec Crabbe, plutôt que de réfléchir à ses livres...

Arrivée devant la Salle sur Demande, elle décida qu'elle verrait sur le moment comment elle allait procéder. Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient fait avec Harry quand ils avaient libérer Buck. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et régla le retourneur de temps. Après un court instant, elle rouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait vraiment changer. Hormis peut-être que deux voix pépiant arrivaient vers elle.

Elle se cache derrière un des piliers de pierre qui encadraient la porte.

Ça va marcher du tonnerre j'te dis ! Disait la première voix

J'espère ! Elles vont toutes nous tomber dessus ! Répondait la seconde

On va être célèbre !

Et riches !

Et adulés !

Et détestés !

Mais on aime ça !

On fera fortune mon frère !

Hermione ne reconnaissait que trop bien le timbre des deux voix, elles étaient similaires. Le rythme de diction, ainsi que l'habilité de compléter la phrase de l'autre l'avait aussi mise sur la voix. Pourtant... pourtant ça n'était pas logique. Elle avait le seul retourneur de temps qui existait encore au monde. Grâce à un accord et une filouterie de Minerva, elle avait pu le conserver. Donc, elle avait fait une erreur de calcul pour remonter l'objet.

Car ces deux voix correspondaient à deux personnes qui n'étaient pas à Poudlard cette année. Elles avaient ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes !

Quand les voix eurent tournées en direction d'Hermione, elle les vit enfin, ce qui confirma sa théorie.

Fred et George, en chair et en os, portaient chacun un carton fermé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, forcément, les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient de la contrebande et de la vente illégale. Elle faillit sortir de sa cachette pour les sermonner, mais se souvint à temps qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Et qu'en plus, elle semblait être un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Ça leur aurait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Puisqu'elle avait encore du temps à perdre, elle décida de s'immiscer dans la Salle sur demande pour espionner les jumeaux. Elle les surprendrait à son retour, quand les vacances la mènerait au Terrier. Car malgré ses airs de première de la classe et de jeune fille bien sous tous rapports, elle aimait être facétieuse ! Elle se voyait déjà les piéger et admirer leur visage déconfit, après tout, comment pourrait-elle savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour là précisément !

La salle était petite, confortable, avec un grand sofa de velours orangé et des fauteuils assortis. Fred et George avaient posé les cartons sur une table basse aux pieds de lion, mais, même si elle brûlait d'envie de reluquer l'intérieur des boites, Hermione devait rester cachée, elle le savait. Si seulement elle pouvait se métamorphoser en quelqu'un d'autre sans polynectar !

Cachée dans un coin, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. - Voyons... pour la métamorphose d'objet c'est... Vera verto ? Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop dangereux... avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard, j'avais fait du latin dans le collège moldu, voyons réfléchissons si ça peut m'aider... Mutatere je crois... -

Tandis qu'Hermione, les sourcils froncés de concentration, tentait de trouver un sort qui lui permette de sortir sans être reconnue, trois jeunes filles entraient dans la salle sur demande. Il s'agissait d'Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Patricia Stimpson, toutes trois de la même promotion que les jumeaux. En entendant leur voix, Hermione cessa ses réflexions. Elle les connaissait pour les avoir vues jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Par ailleurs, elle savait que Fred était sorti avec Angelina et n'osait donc pas imaginer ce qu'elles venaient faire ici. Quand à Patricia, elle ne la connaissait pas ou peu. Elle l'avait au mieux croisée dans les couloirs.

Curieuse, elle sortit le nez de sa cachette. D'une, elle découvrit que face à elle étaient dressées des tentures, exactement les mêmes qu'à l'infirmerie et qu'il y avait des lits assez spartiates derrière, et de deux, d'où elle était elle ne voyait toujours pas l'intérieur des cartons mais voyait que les trois filles avaient pris quelque chose dedans et se dirigeaient chacune derrière une tenture.

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, levée au dessus de la tête et murmuraient chacun leur tour, comme à leur habitude et riaient sous cape. Hermione n'y tenait plus. Ces deux là étaient de telles têtes à claques qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient en train de jouer un mauvais tour aux joueuses de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Une fois encore elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se remis à chercher un sort qui lui permettrait de se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle doutait d'elle car, si le Polynectar était si difficile à préparer, c'est sûrement qu'il n'y avait pas de sort qui faisait la même chose. Et que faisait Hermione quand elle doutait ? Elle regardait dans un livre, qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle se frappa le front violemment. Elle venait de se rappeler un passage d'un chapitre parlant des sorcières de Salem, qu'un Mutatere Humanis suivi du nom complet de la personne permettait un court instant de prendre l'apparence extérieure d'une personne.

Ainsi revenu, le souvenir l'aida un peu, mais elle espérait encore que ça fonctionne. Elle souhaitait aussi que tout se passe bien, elle n'avait pas envie de rester coincée dans la Salle sur Demande ou d'être désartibulée par un saut dans le temps avec l'apparence d'une autre.

Bon, la première qui sort, je prends son apparence et fait mine de ressortir. Pensa Hermione.

Elle surveilla et tendit l'oreille. Les tentures devaient être insonorisées car elle n'entendait que des bruits diffus, un peu sourds. Peut-être que les filles souffraient ou qu'elles testaient des produits illicites des frères Weasley !

Ces derniers se frottaient les mains et pour Hermione ce n'était pas un bon signe. La première des filles à sortir fut Patricia, elle avait le teint rose et les joues empourprées. Elle semblait avoir eu très chaud en un court laps de temps. Probablement des pastilles de fièvre, selon Hermione.

Elle s'arrangea pour frôler discrètement Patricia et lui prendre une plume qui dépassait de son sac. Elle s'assura que les jumeaux regardaient ailleurs, en l'occurrence vers les deux tentures encore closes et sortit derrière la jeune fille. Quand celle-ci fut hors de vue, elle se concentra et récita un court mantra – pourvu que ça marche – Et prononça son sort. Mutatere Humanis Patricia Stimpson.

Elle ne sentit rien se passer. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut le sac de l'élève, posé contre le mur. Elle le prit et chercha un miroir, qu'elle trouva dans la petite poche de devant. Se mirant dans la glace elle aperçut le visage de Patricia au lieu du sien. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas eu de réelle transformation physique fondamentale. Rien à voir avec le polynectar.

Hermione inspira profondément, une fois de plus, pour se donner du courage et avança vers la porte de la salle sur demande. Une sensation étrange lui étreignit le bas-ventre, puis une vague de panique la submergea elle sentait quelque chose de coincé dans son intimité et ça semblait bouger !

Voilà une bonne raison de retourner voir les jumeaux. Elle entra comme une furie.

Tiens Patty, tu veux tenter autre chose, le premier ne te convient pas ?

On a tout ce qu'il te faut regarde

Des canards,

des trucs longs

des trucs ronds

des trucs...

LA FERME ! Vous m'avez donné quoi au juste ?

Hum, selon la boite,

c'est un œuf vibrant

selon l'intensité

des pas qu'on fait.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle venait d'assimiler ce qu'ils avaient dit. Et ce qu'elle voyait. Ils ne vendaient pas des farces et attrapes, mais de drôles d'objets de plaisir. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas quel plaisir on pouvait tirer d'avoir un œuf coincé dans l'entrejambe !

Fred lui tendit la main, elle la prit.

Ils disent sur la boite qu'en dansant, c'est encore mieux. Alors dansons, si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu pourras prendre autre chose, sans débourser plus.

Ainsi donc, ils vendaient ces choses moldues ! Mais elle se laissa faire et commença à esquisser quelques pas de danse avec Fred. Elle entendit Angelina et Alicia sortirent et discuter avec George mais la sensation bizarre qu'elle avait occupait toute son attention. Fred lui faisait faire des petits pas, puis la faisait tourner sur elle même (ce mouvement engendrait beaucoup trop de vibrations dans son ventre.) Il lui fit danser une valse aussi puis un tango, un menuet et pour finir, un rock puissant qui la mit à genoux tant son intimité interne était mise à rude épreuve.

Elle murmura à Fred que non, ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir ce truc coincé dans le... enfin, voilà !

George la renseigna sur ses « amies », Alicia avait choisi un canard et Angelina un faux tube à rouge à lèvres qui vibrait un peu quand on connaissait le bon sort. Il lui ouvrit le deuxième carton pour qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle allait essayer. Hermione rougit, sous son apparence de Patricia. Fred la taquina

Tu veux que je t'aide à essayer Patty ? Ou George ?

Mais Hermione attendait avec impatience le moment où le retourneur de temps allait finir de faire effet, car si elle s'était trompée dans la date, peut être s'était elle aussi trompée sur la durée...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis ébahie, regarda le nombre d'objets que contenait le carton... Il y avait là des pénis de toutes les longueurs, de toutes les couleurs, et de plusieurs matières, vibrant ou non. Des objets étranges donc elle ne voyait pas l'utilité. Des menottes, des cravaches et des cagoules en cuir. Des œufs vibrants (ainsi c'était donc ça qui était coincé... mais c'est énorme!) les fameux canards et les tubes de rouges à lèvres (qui existaient aussi sous forme de « mascara ») . C'est sur un tube de rouge et un pénis vibrant rouge et or. Qu'elle porta son choix.

Puis elle s'enferma dans une des tentures. Elle entendait très bien les garçons rigoler et se moquer d'elle. Enfin, de Patricia. Elle espérait que ça ne porte pas préjudice à la jeune fille dont elle avait pris l'apparence. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne l'entendait au dehors mais se refusait à utiliser ces objets moldus étranges. Tout d'abord il était absolument nécessaire de retirer le fameux Œuf Vibrant. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la tenture et fit un clin d'œil à Fred pour qu'il vienne.

Si tu as d'autres tailles d'œufs, amène la moi, le plus petit possible. Je vais tout de même re-tester.

Fred la traita de gourmande et lui amena aussitôt une taille plus petite. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir lire les instructions de retrait de cet objet de torture. Elle voulait lancer un accio, mais avait eu peur que ça lui fasse mal en ressortant.

Elle appliqua à la lettre ce que les instructions lui dictaient, mais l'œuf en question était reparti au dernier moment, quand elle avait voulu l'intercepter. La sensation du retour en arrière avait été tout autre que celle qu'il produisait en marchant. Beaucoup plus diffuse, plus agréable, plus sensuelle.

Elle recommença la manœuvre et l'œuf refit le même chemin. Elle commençait à avoir chaud aux oreilles et comprenait à présent pourquoi Patricia avait l'air si troublée en ressortant. Malgré tout, elle continua à jouer de la sorte avec l'œuf. D'avant en arrière, l'œuf coulissait avec facilité dans le fourreau de chair et dispensait à Hermione de délicieux frissons de plaisir. Elle eut une contraction involontaire qui expulsa l'œuf en douceur et lui tira un gémissement de plaisir.

Sentant son intimité si humide et si chaude, elle attrapa les autres objets. Le rouge à lèvre pour commencer. Cela l'amusa, elle passa la pointe rouge sur ses labiales gonflées de plaisir et sensible à souhait, soupirant encore et encore des frissons qu'elles subissait. Mais l'objet était trop fin pour contenter le désir qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre, elle sentait un besoin d'être physiquement comblée.

Elle ouvrit la dernière boite, avec le fameux pénis rouge et or, vibrant. Elle secoua la tête en pensant à ce qu'elle faisait, et espéra de tout cœur que l'effet du retourneur de temps allait durer encore un peu. Elle observa rapidement comment se servir de l'objet phallique et inséra délicatement la verge factice en elle. Elle tourna un petit bouton d'un quart de tour et un léger bourdonnement empli l'espace clos.

Elle rougit devant le bruit que ça émettait mais se souvint de l'insonorisation. Puis enfin, elle se décoinça un peu et agita la reproduction de verge comme si il s'agissait d'une vraie. Elle trouva son rythme et se mit à quatre pattes, le postérieur en l'air, elle sentait qu'elle devait se mettre comme ça. Elle en avait envie, son corps lui commandait. Elle tourna la molette d'un quart de tour de plus et les vibrations se firent plus fortes. Elle se cambra.

Sa croupe ondulait au rythme que ses mains imposaient au sexe factice, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, et commençait d'ailleurs à couiner un peu. Un instant, son esprit eu une idée. Elle se remit sur le dos, et replaça l'œuf dans son antre, à présent très ouvert et fort humide. L'opération la fit frissonner de délices. Puis toujours sur le dos, elle inséra de nouveau le pénis moldu, moins loin, jusqu'à toucher l'œuf qui vibra à son contact la sensation était parfaite, la verge transmettait ses vibrations à l'œuf qui lui les transmettaient à tout son corps.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, la tige veinée vibrant contre l'œuf. Puis elle commença un léger mouvement de va et vient qui l'acheva de suite. Sa main avait eu le malheur de tourner de nouveau la molette, poussant ainsi les vibrations au maximum de leur puissance. Elle avait exploser de jouissance, libérant un cri long et rauque digne d'un loup-garou en rut majeur.

Pantelante elle arrêta l'appareil et sortit l'œuf de son emplacement. Elle prodigua un Recurvite à tous les objets et s'assit quelques minutes sur le lit. Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle vérifia dans la petite glace qu'elle avait toujours l'apparence de Patricia Stimpson et sortit de la tenture.

Fred et George la regardaient fixement, bouche bée. Elle ne dit absolument rien et leur rendit le pénis vibrant et le petit œuf puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie George lui adressa la parole à l'instant où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte

Tu sais, quand on parlait d'essayage

ce n'était pas de cette façon.

Mais nous sommes absolument ravis

de pouvoir agrémenter nos nuits

d'un si doux souvenirs !

Hermione sentait ses joues brûler d'un feu de honte, et probablement aussi un peu du plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre. Ce retourneur de temps lui avait fait passer une drôle d'après-midi, promis elle allait le rendre à McGonagall. Puis elle eut une pensée étrange. Et si on pouvait voir le déplacement du propriétaire par un sort ou une formule ?

Passant devant une fenêtre, elle constata qu'elle avait reprit son apparence et se cacha dans le premier placard à balais qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle attendit en silence , réfléchissant aux conséquences que pourrait avoir une surveillance des déplacements... puis le changement de temps se fit en douceur.

Rien que de repenser à ce que la Directrice avait pu voir auparavant avec Crabbe, elle se jura d'enterrer cet objet maudit, de ne plus jamais s'en servir. Mais avant cela, elle avait autre chose à enterrer... un œuf. Et pas au même endroit que le retourneur de temps et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un endroit sur, le dortoir des filles !


End file.
